Shut Your Heart
by silver avian
Summary: Adopted from SarahXOXOFisher.Shut and her gang have escaped from the academy. Now their on the run from everything you probably couldn't imagine. With all this fighting going on, is there really any time for silly crushes on your best friends?
1. THIS IS SHUT'S GANG!

Shut's POV

Roundhouse kick. Left jab. Block, WHOA, watch the claws. I was throwing everything I had at the burley eraser. I was too tired to use my special ability and if I stopped to rest, I would surely be killed. The rest of my flock was locked in combat. I suddenly saw his look of surprise at my animalistic yowl and I took advantage of it by jumping up onto his shoulders and ripping his head OFF of his shoulders. Taking a quick scan I found Felix blowing up an eraser(the smell nearly made me retch) Flint freezing an eraser and having a crack in the earth swallow the eraser-icle, Jay ripping out an erasers throat, and Flick kicking her eraser's butt. Where was Alex, my Alex?

I spotted her among a circle of about ten erasers. They threw punches at her and she tried to block them, but to no extent. Our gaze met and we understood, she wanted to use her ability.

"Overdrive!" I shrieked and the flock bent to the ground ears covered. I dove to the ground plugging my ears just as Alex unleashed her banshee's scream, a scream that could shatter and tear things to shreds. Leaves were torn off the trees and erasers burst at the ability.

When we all rose, Alexandria fell down gasping. I knew how much the scream took out of her.

"Report," I yelled out. "Here!" came the calls of my flock. Felix had a nasty scratch across his chest and Flint's eye was starting to blacken and swell up. Minor injuries. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Lets get out of here," I said, leading them off supporting Alexandria who was by now Ally, her other half (she had a split personality because of the scientists). We were leaning in the direction of her hideaway. 3 hours of running later, we were in a damp cave hidden behind the dense foliage of the forest. Flick was patching Felix's chest back up, Flint was propped lazily on a rock, Jay was snoring obnoxiously in a corner,Ally was still sleeping, and I was having an internal argument with myself.

'Dang, shouldn't have went that way. Knew I shouldn't have went that way! Gah!' My pessimistic half growled. My optimistic side was singing, 'The sun will come out tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow...' Don't judge me.

By now, I'm guessing that your wondering who the crap we all are. And if your not, I worry about your sanity. Well, we are the shadows that are never seen, the background image coming back to haunt you, we are...Actually, we're just genetically mutated freaks.

First, there's the oldest at 16, Flickering Shadows. She's practically our older sister/mother figure. Her and Flint are the only known blood siblings out of the gang. She's also insanely beautiful, but if you tell her that, she'll just roll her eyes and walk away. Flick's eyes are a weird mix of dark violet and blue. Her hair is a dark chocolate brown with silver and gold high-lights and her skin is not quite pale, but not tan either. Oh, yeah, she has smoky grey ears, a tail, fangs, and claws. Flick's 5% panther and can manipulate shadows and dreams, to clarify.

Up next is my loyal second-in-command, Alexandria/Ally/Alex. She has a split personality. Ally's really kind and sweet, but Alex is a raging, take-none-of-your crap kind of chick(hehe, chick? get it? Cause you know...never mind). Layered black hair with streaks of white and grayish white eyes is her physical description. 9% perigen falcon, 91% human, and able to fly at speeds of 320 mph and when she screams, well, you can guess what happens from before.

Then Felix, my oh-so-wonderful best buddy, my partner in crime, my...um...comrade in arms?He's a bit of an idiot, but I have to admit, the boy can kick some butt. Some would say that his looks are plain, but I say those people are BLIND. He has the sparkliest brown eyes that shine gold when the sun hits them. His hair is straight and mocha brown, contrasting with his pale skin, so like my own. I bet our kids would look like vampires...WAIT! Where'd that come from? Felix and I having kids? Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. Then, the best part, around his torso are tattoos of monarch butterflies. Not that I like them or anything...hehe. Felix is 2.5% monarch butterfly, and 97.5% human. He can move and make things combust with his mind. Don't get on his bad side. Well, just don't give him a reason to blow you up, actually.

Finally we have Flint and Jay. Polar opposites in every possible way, but still best friends. Jay has light blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. Oh, yeah, and he has shark teeth. Yup, that boy is 3% man-eating aquatic carnivore. He annoys the crap out of me, but I have to love him. He's the big brother I NEVER wanted. Jay can breathe under and control water. Many times we have awoken to being drenched.

Flint, however, was absolutely ADORABLE, in a little boy kind way, with messy hazel colored hair, forest green eyes, darkly tanned skin, missing the top part of his right ear(long story), and 3 jagged scars running from his right shoulder to left hip. We've all had hard life's. The adorable one is 3% osprey and can freeze people in place(which comes in handy in battles) and control the element earth.

Then, there's me. The leader, who's actually one of the youngest in the group and never wanted to be in charge. Then why am I leader you ask? Simply because nobody else wanted to. I have really thick, crazily curly, dark auburn hair. Oh, to be the only red-head...My eyes are this freaky ocean color that really pops against my oddly pale skin. I also have cat ears and a tail, but mine are black, and I'm 3% house cat. Let's just say that I've never lost a cat-fight. My power is shutting things on and off and charm speak. Sounds like lousy powers right? You won't be saying that when I shut off you heart beat. And you'd be surprised how many pickles I've gotten the gang out of with my charm speak

So, there you have it. My gang, rolled up in a nutshell. We were all raised in this place called "The Academy". That's where we were experimented on and tortured. 2 months ago, we broke free. Now, we're on the run from other monstrous things the academy have made. We ain't no fairy-tale princesses and princes. But hey, doesn't mean we won't get our fairy tale ending, right? Right? RIGHT-Oh never mind...


	2. Who The Helga Are You?

Ally began to awaken from her slumber. Flick instantly rushed over to her and began to ask her if she was okay and if anywhere hurt. I didn't bother. Alexandria is one tough cookie. She can take nearly anything you throw out at her.

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the cool cave rocks. I was drifting off into dreamland when I heard someone settle beside me. Opening my freaky cat eyes just enough to see, I found it was Felix. He gave me a lazy grin and tugged my hair out of it's loose pony-tail. Giving him my death glare of doom, I began to tie it back up. His pale hand grabbed mine.

"Uh-uh-uh! I don't think so! Girl put your records on! Tell me your favorite song! You go ahead let your hair down! Sapphire and faded-" I slammed my hand over his mouth, stopping him from singing anymore.

"Dude, you can't sing." Was my simple response, finally tying my hair back. Taking my other hand off his mouth, he bit my finger hard. I hissed, he stuck his tongue out at me and I couldn't take it. My tail started to twitch, my ears curled back and began to growl. Hey, I'm part feline, you can't blame me.

Felix got a scared look on his face. "Now, now, Shut. Let's not make any rash decisions." he cried, stepping away from me. By now the rest of the gang was watching amusement. Well, except Jay, he was still sleeping.

"Felix, I'm going to give you a head-start. I suspect you may want to get the hell out of my sight. Now, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I grounded out, getting ready to pounce. He was already half-way out of the cave before I tackled him to the ground. Giving him a feral grin, I held him down on the ground. Raising my hands, I leaned closer and...began to tickle him to death!

"No, Shut! Anything but this!" Felix laughed, writhing on the ground. Smirking even more, I started chuckling like a maniac.

"Mwahahaha!" After a couple more seconds of this, I found I couldn't move. 'Dang you, Flint' I couldn't help but think. Felix just had a relieved look on his face. Then I realized the compromising situation we were in. I blushed while Felix smirked and raised an eyebrow. Finding I could, I quickly got up, and I lent a hand to him. He gave me that infuriating grin and shoved his self up. Flick growled protectively.

"Felix, you stay AWAY from my little Shut! I raised her by myself! If you want to hurt her, don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll just give you paper cuts until you bleed to death. Therefore, I won't have killed you, the paper would. So, GET 5 FEET AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

Felix gulped audibly, backing away from me slowly. "Y-yes, Flick." Then he grinned. "Don't worry, hurting Shut is the LAST thing I want to do. I can't say that I'll stay away from her. ESPECIALLY, 5 feet. How about 5 millimeters?" He winked and once again my face was red. The rest of the gang laughed, except Flick who tilted her head to the side, the nodded slowly, a smile forming on her face.

"5 millimeters is okay with me."

"WHAT?" I yelled, then calmed myself. We needed to move on.

"Okay, back to business!" I called to the rest of the gang. "We need a new hide out! Any ideas, my darlings?" I asked, pacing in front of them. Jay, now awake thanks to Felix's screams(that sounded wrong…Crap, I've been hanging around Jay too much) , raised his hand.

"Yes, Jay?" I questioned.

"Hawaii, baby! Hot girls, beaches, hot girls, did I mention hot girls?" He exclaimed. We all rolled our eyes and I instantly shut his idea down. Hehe, get it? "Shut" it down? You know cause...Never mind. Flick slapped him on the back of the head, looking hurt. Jay gave her an apologetic smile, and scratched one of her panther ears.

A few minutes later, we decided on New York City, Flint and Flick's idea. Seemed like a good place to go to me, and the rest of the gang agreed.

2 hours later, we were flying through the sky. Well, more like Alexandria was carrying me, Felix was carrying Jay, and Flint was carrying Flick. I couldn't help but wish it was Felix carrying me. Wait, what?

My super-sensitive eyes noticed six figures in the distance. 'What the Helga?' I thought. The figures were to big to be birds, but to small to be planes. Maybe...No, that's absurd. We're the only free experiments. But as we got closer, I came face to face with some brown-haired chick with an angry look on her face. Well, that kind of set me off.

"Who're you and what are you doing here!" The brown-haired chick and I yelled at the exact same time. Things were about to get interesting...


	3. Iggy? You're My

"For what reason are we fighting? We don't even know each other. I say we call a truce until we have a reason to gut each other." I offered, giving the brown haired girl a smile. She gave me a weirded out expression.

"Uh, sure. I'm Max. This is Fang("Yo."), Iggy("Hey there."), Nudge("Hi, I'm Nudge! What's your, etc."), Gazzy("Hi!"), and Angel("Hello, I'm Angel, and I'm seven!"). Max seemed okay…Fang was HOT, but just not my type. Iggy was just absolutely wonderful, and for some reason I just wanted to squeeze him to death. Nudge seemed pretty cool, and Flint couldn't keep his eyes off of her. That could prove to be a problem…Gazzy and Angel were completely adorable! Angel gave me a knowing look, and I understood that she knew.

There were many things my crew didn't know. We had no money. That's okay, nothing new. We'll just steal some. 2. I...I had a problem. A big problem. I'm twelve, and I know nothing of natural human life, so now, when I get a feeling whenever I'm near Felix, it freaks me out. I'm I allergic to him? Or when I see Felix or Flint, and think, "Whoa, that is what I call eye candy!". These things worry me. Not to mention those weir bumps on my chest. Flick and Alexandria had them too, but I don't know if they're supposed to be there, or if they're a result of the white-coats…The guys didn't have them though… But they aren't the major thing. 3. I...know things. Things I shouldn't know. I know that tomorrow's Saturday, even though I've never seen a calendar in my life. I know the time's 1:36 p.m. And I also know the world will end in 5 months. That Max will save it. And I'm the one who destroys it.

"I'm Shutterex, call me Shut or I make so many perverted comments you won't be able to live("I like this chick!"-Iggy), this is Alexandria, Felix, Flint, Jay, and Flick. So, you guys are from the Academy to?" I asked Max, paying absolutely no attention to my group's expressions, ranging from shocked(Felix and Flick) to pleased(Flint and Ally), to absolute fury(Jay).

Max gave a start. "The Academy? No, we're from the School. Do you want sit down?"

That surprised me. There were more than one torture chambers? Crap.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be an improvement. So, just to get to know each other, why don't we play Truth?" I offered, sitting, my group forming a semi-circle around me. Max and her flock did the same.

"Truth?" Iggy, I think, asked. He was kinda hot(my brain screamed EWW! I don't know why…), and so was that Fang dude. But none of them compared to Felix. Whoa, where'd that come from?

"It's a game where you ask a question to the person of your choice, and they have to answer it truthfully. If they don't, they lose and are out of the game." Flint explained. The flock nodded their approval, and I began.

"Uh, Fang, was it?" He nodded. "Well, how do you get your hair like that? I'm so jealous, so you have to tell me."

The whole group snickered as Fang looked absolutely uncomfortable.

"I, uh, wash it and put it up?" He asked more than told. I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "That's it. Uh, Alexandria, how did your appearance change before the battle?" Hmm, seem Fang asked good questions.

Ally blushed at all the attention and explained it. "When I was 4, the white coats discovered I had a split personality disorder. They wanted to see what would happen if they made my personalities complete opposites in everyway, so here I am." It was brief and to the point, as much as we were going to get for now.

"Iggy, what's with your eyes? Are you blind?" Ally questioned. Iggy gave a curt nod and we all moved on. He seemed so familiar though. Like a distant memory. He even looked a bit like me. His turn to ask.

"Shut, how do I already know you?" That's when it hit me. I did know him. He knew me. Iggy was my...


	4. Pet Peeves

Shut's POV

Iggy, my brother. Some where deep down, I felt it. That little twinge you feel inside your heart when it's trying to tell you something. And it's telling me Iggy is my brother.

"Iggy." His name flew from my lips in a frozen whisper.

"Yes?" He asked. Nervousness bubbled inside me.

"We do know each other." I continued a little more calmly.

"Really? From where?" His face brightened as the question was asked. How to break this properly? My eyes drifted to his. Blank, barren, and useless, yet still beautiful. I breathed deeply.

"You're siblings." The little one, Angel interrupted. My eyes narrowed at her as Iggy's ears turned red, misty eyes widening in shock.

"I was getting to it." I hissed. Max's eyes erupted in flames.

"She can read minds and you were taking to long! So back off!" Max snapped. I bit back a long hiss. My feline teeth bared and my tail curled in fury.

"In her defense Shut didn't know!" Alex jumped into the action. My anger eased as I gazed at Angel. _I'm sorry. I just knew it was hard for you. _Her thoughts broke into my mind. _Its ok. _I gave in. She was too dang cute.

I snapped back into the argument that went on while I was "talking" with Angel. I evaluated the scene. Alex and Max were in each others faces, arguing over me (what a joy), Flick was glaring at the Nudge girl, whose perky face was brightly boiling with arrogance. Jay and Flint were arguing with Fang, the emo with good hair (who was mostly glaring, not really talking much). And last but not least Felix was mimicking the Gasman boy. Angel and Iggy were both staring at me, but with much different meanings. Iggy's we're distant, but you could tell by the look on his face he was absolutely shocked. Angel's was just a blank stare.

"STOP!" I cried once more. Tension held in my chest as they all clamped their mouths shut.

I breathed deeply.

" Just stop fighting." I mumbled. Max, who by now I know is the leader of her gang, spoke up.

"Guys, chill. She's sorry." Angel must have told her what I said. I glanced at the little girl, who was smiling.

"Iggy?" I asked after several seconds of awkward glances at him. Fang elbowed him in the ribs. His head jerked in my direction, telling me he heard.

"Well, _little _sis, nice to meet ya." He smirked. The word "little" was filled with tease. I was taken aback. Little?

"Hey I'm not that little." I argued with a small smile.

"Iggy's right." Ally chirped in. My tail began to flick in annoyance.

"Once more. Moving on." I put strain on "moving".

"One more round, and then Shut and I will talk." Max added. My eyes narrowed, causing Alex, Jay, Flick, Flint, and Felix to all stiffen.

"Fine. Nudge, go on." I urged, taking a deep breath.

"Ummm." She bit her lip and began to rock. "I got it! Alexandria, do you like shopping?" She asked. Her voice went ten million miles an hour. My head began to throb just from listening to it. _We know. Its how we all feel. _I smiled and bit back a giggle as I watched Angel make a face.

"Ummm, I don't, but Ally does." And with that Ally took over. "I love it, and so does Shut! Not that I get to do it too often. The closest thing we've done to shopping in awhile is shop lifting." She replied. Her cheeks became a rosy red. Giggles erupted around both groups. My ribs began to hurt so I leaned closer to her, and away from Max.

"My turn." Gazzy's voice was deeper and edged with tease. I nodded, after exchanging glances with Felix. "So Jay, you like bombs?"

I rolled my eyes and flicked my cat ears.

"Now that depends. I like annoying Shut, though." He replied with a mocking grin.

" Jay, she can turn your heart beat off at any time, not smart." Flint remarked. Iggy snorted, but I smiled shyly at Felix because he was staring at me. He blushed and smiled back, grinning. Nudge awed, and Angel tilted her head.

"Max, what does "so dang irresistibly sexy" mean? I heard it in Felix's thoughts." Mine and Max's faces went red, for different reasons. Everyone else besides Felix snickered. Felix was covering his face in embarrassment. Iggy tilted his head.

"And who was he thinking about?" he growled protectively. Uh-oh.

" Hey, guys, hang out with the others. Try to get along. Max and I are going to, um, talk." I told my group quickly. Confused nods were tossed out. My gaze averted to Max. Her brown eyes were masked, as her face. Maybe I could get a few pointers from this chick...

We began to tread away from our group. _Stay out of my head Angel. _I warned as Angels presence was clear to be breaking.

Once we were completely out of ear shot my eyes burned into hers. '"So? What's your problem?" I asked. Nice ice breaker there, Shut. Shut up self.


	5. Choices

I chuckled at my own comment. Max's face wasn't playful, it was glazed with seriousness.'' Hey why so serious?'' I asked with a teasing tone itching in my voice.'' Were trying to save the world, while on the run. Not a good time for jokes.'' She replied. My cat ears dropped.

'' Fine.'' I mumbled. We stood there for a few minutes, waiting on the other to finally say something.'' You know every awkward silence a gay baby is born.'' I added with a grin. Her head waved, considering rather or not she should laugh.'' Who are you. Really?'' She asked.'' Umm I could have sworn I already answered that. My names Shut. I'm the leader of my gang, and we recently escaped from our prison.'' I replied. I cocked my head as my tail began to flick with annoyance.

'' Why would they create a different version of the school?'' Max wondered aloud. _To kill us. _I almost groaned aloud. _Angel! I told you to stay out of my head! _Displeasure enveloped my face.'' Hello?'' Max asked. I shook myself. ''Oh. Um I don't know why.'' I replied. _Your lying to Max ,Shut. _I rolled my eyes. How does this one do it? _Stop picking my brain! _

'' Dang white coats.'' She cursed. Ok she didn't actually say dang, but for all the little kids out there, I think we'll stick with dang.'' I know what you mean. It wasn't to fun there.'' I agreed. My eyes burned with anger. It started out ok. We all were told we didn't have parents. Soon we learned better then that. Were not idiots you know.

Well they are, but not really us.

'' Ok, Max. So now what?'' I asked. My began to sway impatiently as she considered it.'' Well, now that we've met its not like we can forget about each other.'' She added. I nodded.'' Wanna stay and travel with us?'' Her question sent waves of shock off inside me. This is the girl I'm supposed to destroy, not pair up with. I know it was the mission the White Coats, and Kevin gave us, but does that mean I should. I weighed the options. This is my chance to finally meet my brother. Get to know him.

I have to make the choice. Me, the youngest of the group. Why me? ''Can you give us the night to think about it?'' I questioned.'' Umm, yeah sure.'' She replied. I saw unease trickle inside her. Causing her shoulders to tense. ''I'm going to get my group and um, talk about it with them.'' I added. She nodded and my feet slowly began to tread back to everyone.

When I was in eye sight I almost laughed. Nudge, Ally, Flick, and Angel were talking. I flicked my ears and listened closely.'' I love that color! But It would look soo cute on you!'' Ally squealed. I bit back laughter.

My eyes transferred to Jay, and Flint were talking to Gazzy [ very excitedly probably about bombs]. And last but not least Felix was talking with Iggy. My brother. Butterflies sizzled inside me. My eyes flashed with nervousness. That's when I figured my eyes were on Felix.

Not Iggy.

Why am I all of a sudden so drawn to Felix? I'm so dumb. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and walked to Ally, Angel, Nudge, and Flick. ''Flick? Alley? We need to talk.'' I said. Flick and Ally exchanged looks with each other before reluctantly nodding. Wow, I feel like a slum lord right now.

We began to walk away. They robotically followed me. One look to Felix, Jay, and Flint made them stand and walk with me. Flick walked up to me and softly put a hand on my shoulder.'' Where are we going?'' She asked quietly. I didn't move my eyes. '' Out of ear shot.'' I replied. She nodded. Once we had been walking for about ten minutes I stopped and turned.'' I have a decision to make, and I need help with it.'' I stated.

We all sat down in a circle.'' Max wants to know if we want to travel with her. As you all know we are supposed to destroy them.'' I added. Alex's eyes flashed.'' Well, its a good idea. I mean he is your brother. Would you be willing to leave him. For us?'' Felix asked. My eyes flashed with anger. ''NO! Your all my family! I wouldn't pick a stranger over you!'' My voice grew weaker, and more unsure as I spoke. '' Ally thinks it would be awesome, but I don't know. I mean would she back stab us?'' Alex asked. I bit down a giggle. Paranoid Alex. ''I think you need to do what you think is right.'' Flick said.

I groaned.'' Who ever put me in charge I'm going to kill.'' I mumbled. Giggles erupted along my group. ''Ok. Seriously. Flint and Jay?'' I asked. ''I think I'll stick with Flicks answer.'' Jay said. Flint nodded.

I groaned.'' I'll think about it.'' I added reluctantly. They nodded. ''Hey, um get some rest. I'll wake you if I make a choice.'' I said. Jay and Flint laid down flat on their backs. Flick reached over and slapped them both lightly on the forehead.'' Here's a good as place as ever.'' Jay argued. I shrugged. I watched silently as they each one, by one, began to fall asleep. ''Do you want to talk?'' Alexandria asked. I nodded as she scooted next to me.

'' You know were not asking for you to choose your brother over us right?'' She asked.'' Yeah I know.'' My reply was cold, and away. In the same distant place of my young head.

'' It's just, I barley know him. I only knew him for about the first two years of my life. I want to know him, but if that means leaving my family, I wont.'' I spilled my guts out. She's my second in command, and can read me like a open book. '' We like them too. I know it will be strange traveling with the girl were obligated to destroy, but were both out for the same thing. Revenge.'' She said. ''Yeah. Your right. Thanks.'' I smiled at her.

I finally made our choice.

Were staying with them. Were going to help them.


	6. Taken

My eyes opened without even knowing I had closed them. Ally was sound asleep next to me. I gazed at the slow rise and fall of her stomach for a split second, before slowly rising.'' Stay asleep.'' I whispered. My charm speak flowed inside my words. Thickening the demand.

Not a single one of my extended family stirred as I sifted through them. My feet zigzagged through my little family. I curled up my tail, avoiding slicing it against Jay's open mouth filled with jagged teeth. With one longing look back at them I began to walk away. I needed some air, some time to think. For some reason I glanced back at Felix. His wings were laid around himself. Looking at him made me heart pound in my throat.

I shook myself.'' Wake up soon.'' I whispered. Then I took off.

** Felix's pov**

Shut. She's been on my mind a lot lately, and now my dreams. I was awake, but I couldn't move. Shuts doing I presume. If I could have smiled I would have. Maybe Shut and I could work.

Lately I've found myself gazing into her eyes for no reason at all, or even just thinking about her. Her bright red hair, her eyes, her laugh witch I feel like I won the lottery when I hear. Felix your a dumb boy with a huge crush. I made attempt to hit my forehead, because my own stupidity.

Yep, I cant move. I'm going to have a talk with her. She's Shut, she'd never abandon her leadership just to be with me though. So that might as well be left alone if the conversation ever comes up. I frowned and let my eyes close with the soft image of Shut placed on my mind.

**Shuts pov **

I had no clue how long I had walked. I just knew I couldn't see anyone. I sighed at sat. Perfect place to think.

About what you say? EVERYTHING a girl must think about. Felix. It's strange how every time I see him my heart pounds. I feel, unsure around him but completely contempt at the same time. Does that make any since to anyone? Cause it sure doesn't to me. I wish it did. With all I've got. witch really isn't much, but you get the point... I hope.

'' Nice try.'' I spun around, only to be facing Flick. She was smirking. ''How did you?'' I asked almost completely stunned. '' You reversed it by telling us to wake up remember?'' She asked. I blushed.'' Oh.'' I added.'' I made sure everyone else was asleep before I came. Their all contempt with their dreams.'' She said. I smiled and nodded.

I was buried so deep in my thoughts I never thought I would shuffle my way out. '' Shut? What's wrong?'' She asked with narrowed eyes. ''I wish I knew.'' I grunted. Her face was enveloped with confusion. Just like I felt.

'' It's just, I'm really, confused. One of the top things on my mind has been Felix. Weird huh? My throat constricts, my heart pounds. And I just cant tell why. Maybe I'm allergic to him...'' I started. She laughed as the confusion evaporated from her face entirely. ''Oh quite the opposite darling.'' She erupted in a long series of insane giggles. Hey, I'm the only insane one!'' First of all I thought I was the only insane one. And what do you mean?'' I whined.'' Shut, you like him.''

'' Well no dip Sherlock Homes.'' I replied with sarcasm ticking in my voice. ''Your not listening. You like him.'' She repeated with extra strain on the like. ''STOP PATRONIZING ME!'' I whined.

'' Shut, let me say this slowly. You...Love...HIM!'' She announced. My stomach twisted in knots. That's quite a strong word.'' Love? Are you serious?'' My voice was supposed to come out sturdy and strong, but no. How bad can my day get?'' Well maybe not that extreme. More like a seriously bad crush.'' She corrected her self.

'' Oh.'' The word slipped through my lips. Unintended. Maybe you do like him. Shut, shut up, threes no way you like him. But, you heard what Flick said, and she's like a freaking pro at it. I hate internal arguments.

'' So what if I do?'' I asked. My voice was in a small, creaky whisper. ''You find out if he likes you.'' She replied with a grin.'' Ok, then what?'' I asked. ''You get to-'' Her reply was muffled by a ear splitting scream. '' ALLY!'' I screeched. My voice was desperate and pleading. Flick and I bolted from our spot and began to race back.

'' I'M COMEING!'' I screeched. Our feet pounded in a haunted rhythm. Then my eyes met The Flocks and my groups.

Erasers were every where. Ally [ by now Alex] was being pulled my her hair by one. Fang was by her side. Angel, Max, and Jay were battling. Like Iggy and Felix. Nudge, Gazzy, and Flint were fighting all alone.

Flick and I broke apart. I raced to Felix [who to me looked like he was struggling]. Flick went to Flint. I threw a haughty left jab at one of the erasers necks, causing it so snap. Felix and I exchanged looks before I kicked at another. His claw swiped across my face. I winced as warm, wet blood trickled down my cheek.

I hissed as my tail curled up. I lowered to a hunting crouch. Then I sprang on the eraser. My nails penetrated his throat, causing him to fall backwards. A scratch for a scratch I should start saying.

I whipped the blood from my face and tore his head from his neck. Another one crossed my path, causing my hissing to repeat.'' Here goes nothing!'' I reached deep inside myself. Then closed my eyes. Beating. Heart. Shutting. My eyes flared opened and every eraser fell to the floor, dead. I had cut their heart beats off. My eyes flickered and my knees wobbled.

My head began to pound, causing me to collapse to the ground. ''SHUT!'' Felix was the first to get to me. He was cupping my head as my eyes flickered from open to close. A groan escaped my lips as my gang and the flock surrounded me. ''Where... Alex?'' I asked. The words barley came out. ''Her and Fang were taken. We couldn't save them.'' Max whispered. Despair clutched my throat. Fear bubbled in my stomach.

''No.'' The word was a hoarse and crackled whisper. Ally. My oh so wonderful best. Gone. My eyes fluttered close and I passed out. I was "shut down".


	7. Notorius Idiot

Fingers were softly running through my hair. Wait. Who? I sprang up. I gazed at Fang who was sitting, his legs crossed, and his eyes intensely on me. I relaxed slightly as relief roared inside me.

I sighed deeply and sat next to him. My eyes scanned where I was. Four plain brown walls, holding me back. There was a door, but no handle. Only open-able from the outside I guess. several windows, but they were far to thin for ether of us to squeeze through. Fang and I are trapped, together.

The realization sent shivers down my spine, bouncing off my insides. '' You ok?'' He asked.'' No I'm just peachy.'' Alex said.'' Your pretty smart alecky for a girl with a split person.'' He remarked. Frustration rose inside me. I robotically put my hands on my hips.'' And your pretty talkative for a emo.'' I countered. He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but sat down next to him. '' You feeling ok?'' He asked. I nodded unconsciously.'' Why wouldn't I be?'' I asked.'' Feel your shoulder.'' He said. Stupid emo. As soon as my finger began to trace it, Ally took over. cooled liquid consumed my fingers, causing me to tremble. ''Blood? What?'' I began to ask. ''The eraser swiped you. I'm shocked your not in pain. '' He replied. My heart pounded as I felt how deep the wound was. ''They gave me something for it didn't they?'' I asked. ''Yeah, how'd you know?'' He asked. A long groan escaped my lips, floating into the room.

'' I know where we are.'' I added.'' Where?'' His face was pricked with curiosity.'' The Academy. Where Shut, Felix, Flick, Jay, Flint, and I were born and raised. ''How?'' He asked. My eyes bored into his deep ones. ''Was what they gave me blue, in a needle, and kinda funky looking?'' I asked. This is just a roomful of questions. I almost groaned once again. '' Yeah.'' He replied. ''That's what they used to give us for battle injuries. Like for training and stuff. Were at the Academy.'' I explained.

'' Great.'' Fang mumbled. _Alley we like him. Don't doubt it. _I quirked my lips. **Alexandria, no WE don't. He's to cocky. **My reply was hasty and snappy. The sudden shift of myself began. I struggled against it, pushing it back. _Stop fighting me Ally! _'' I wouldn't be fighting you if you'd shut up.'' I mumbled.

''Huh?'' Fang asked. I blushed deeply.'' Um, just an internal argument.'' I explained. He nodded and tipped his head the other direction. Leaving me to it. Flirt.

_Be nicer to him! _**STOP SCOLDING ME! **I shook myself and let Alexandria fall inside our body, replacing me.

I smiled at Fang.'' Let me guess. Alexandria?'' He asked. I nodded along with my smile. '' The medicine should wear off soon. And the moment it does they will come in here to replace it. The moment they do, get to the floor as fast as you can. Cover your ears. If I faint Carry me out.'' I whispered. My voice lowered as my statement dragged on further.

_When did you work that out? _**Alex and I did when you wouldnt let me in my own body. **This time I snapped at her. Payback. Nothing so sweet. I smirked to myself and sat back, letting the cooled wall pulsate against my back. This will never work. **It will. **_Alex, look at the basics. If it does work how far could we make it? We'd be dead on the road. _Shut up. Their coming. **Thanks Ally. **

'' Their coming.'' I whispered. Fangs shoulders jolted up, a sudden intensity sprang in his eyes. Our eyes flickered back from each other to the door. Then it creaked open.

My body flipped over to Alex.

I narrowed my eyes at them as they slowly advanced over to me, with needle in place. ''NOW!'' I shouted. Fang dove for the floor as I opened my mouth and kept the terrible screams of death soar out. My lungs burnt and my eyes dropped. Stay awake Alex, the fights not over. A searing pain erupted inside me, causing me to explode in purer rage then before.

They were dead. The door was open.

Fang slipped his arm around my waist and led me away from the scene. My body had melted around Fang, making him my only support. ''Their coming, do you have another one left in you?'' He whispered. My throat burned to hard to reply. I just shook my head.

"Great." Fang mumbled under his breath, clenching me closer. ''Not to close my sides hurt.'' I hissed, holding back a scream in the sudden ripples of pain that shot through my sides. Real considerate isnt he?

White coats appeared from an unseen curve. Erasers rushed from behind them, faces curled into a disgusting sneer. '' Were so dead.'' I mumbled. Fang smirked. "Now, where'd you get that idea?" I reached up with little energy I had and slapped the back of his head. "Die in a dark pit. No, scratch that, make it a bright sunny pit with pink sparkles and rainbows." Fang shivered as he towed us along. Then a dead stop. No where to go.'' You went the wrong way you notorious idiot!'' I hissed. Never leave the direction detail to an emo.'' Details, details.'' He said with a smirk. Another head slap. I'm enjoying this.

All of a sudden, they were there.'' Ok, which one of you big fuzzy morons scratched me because I'm gunna kick their flicking butts!'' I snarled. Fang chuckled. A white coat stepped out.'' Do you want to go the easy way. We'd like that so your not um damaged more then you already are.'' He stated.'' Who says we'll loose?'' I asked with a teasing strained tone on the word lose.

The big bulky claws were coming at us. I leapt from Fang [not the smartest move I have ever made] and went for one. My energy came back as my increasing anger rose. Blood was quick to cover the floor as I kicked his neck. Bye bye head. Hope you like Heck.

Fang was doing a bit better than me, I'll give him that much. He had already taken down three and was working on his fourth. It didn't matter, every time we took down one, two more replaced it.

"Fang, do you think you can...?" I let the question hang. He gave a hardly noticeable nod, then dropped to the floor. I opened my mouth to screech, praying to some unknown deity that it would work. "Here goes..." ...Shiz-nit.

Nothing.

I was silent. Oh crap.

**Five minutes later.**

"Well, that didn't work very well." Fang grumbled, chained to the wall. I growled to myself because I couldn't talk. I was gagged.'' Memeumhmemehmmwe!(Shut the heck up, you stupid emo!)'' My argument was lost. Great now he gets to win all the fights. What a joy.

Fang smirked to himself, but said nothing. I rolled my eyes and scrunched my nose. What stank?

"Mnang MiMd MMyou MiKminND NmSDESKS?(Fang, did you fart?)"I tried to say.

"What? Sorry, didn't quite get that." He sniggered. The door swung open. Oh, so that's where the smell came from.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shut asked, smirking, while Gazzy and everyone else stood behind her, except Felix. His arm was wrapped around Shut's neck casually. That made me raise an eyebrow. As I watched, his hand tightened.

"Go any tighter, butterfly boy, and I cut off all your blood flow neck down." Shut growled menacingly, though it was ruined by the bright flush on her face. Felix tore his hand away instantly looking terrified, but was completely petrified after what Iggy said.

"Oh, he won't need any blood flow down there after I get through with him" Iggy smirked creepily.


	8. Waking, and dominoes

'' Shut, you need to wake up.'' Felix's voice flew into my ear. I woke, but kept my eyes shut. This could be interesting. ''Ohh come on Shut. We need you awake. I need you.'' I could feel the blush burn his cheeks as he desperately moved to conceal it.

'' We need to go find Alex.'' He added. Ok, games over. I slowly sat up, pressing my sweat enveloped palm to my forehead as a irritating pound hammered at my head. Then it came roaring back. Alex and Fang. Taken. I clamped my eyes down tighter, holding everything back. My waist swayed over. Felix and my shoulders touched, sending waves of warmth along my skin.

I didn't care. All I felt was anger, pure furry radiating off my skin, repelling against Felix's, and seeping back to me. Only to start the process over again.

'' Oh I see how it is. You let them sleep but the moment you can you wake me up.'' I teased crossly. His eyes met mine, locking me in place. '' I didn't know if you'd ever wake up.'' He said. I softened.'' Of course I'd wake up dummy. Come on. We need to get them up and find Alex and Fang.'' I replied. He nodded with a faint smile and stood up, offering me his hand.

I gradually took it and let him shift and tug my weight up. '' Will you carry me?'' I asked him quietly as my feet were firmly on the ground. A small smile appeared on his lips before nodding. I sighed when I came to Flick and Jay. Together? Oh great. Not that their a good pair but Jay is not the best influence on her. Omg I'm turning into the groups mother. What next curfew?

I groaned and sank down to my knees.'' Flick. Your going to wake up and explain this to me. Now!'' I growled.

She stirred. I poked her stomach.'' What the frigg!'' She jumped up, causing Jay, then Flint, then Nudge to wake, causing Iggy to wake. ''Nice.'' Felix commented. I grinned from ear to ear.'' Just like dominoes.'' I added. Flick sighed when her smoky eyes connected with mine. She jumped up and twisted her arms around my neck. Her tail curled with delight.

'' I was so worried.'' She whispered in my ear. I secretly smirked. ''Oh you are so not getting out of this explanation.'' I replied, breaking from her embrace and gesturing between her and Jay.

She blushed a deep red, concealing more then I had time to hear happened.

I nodded.'' Nope.'' I added when her bottom lips quivered. I rolled my head back and laughed leisurely as I walked to Felix and my pack. I snatched one up and scooped the other one with my tail. _Max and I want to talk to you. _My eyes flickered [ Ha-ha flick, flicker? Get it? Don't judge.] over to her and her older brother Gazzy.

They both had hopeful looks plastered on their faces. I knew they missed Fang. He was their second in command role model. Not that an emo is the best choice for a role model, but...

I strode over to Angel who smiled at Gazzy, let go of his hand and led me back.

Our "camp" they had found was in the middle of a forest. Trees surrounded us everywhere, shutting us in. I'm good at the dumb and horrific puns aint I? Angel led me further in, away from my people. _I wont tell I promise. _Hope glistened in my eyes. I dropped them before Max could spot them.

'' You ok?'' She asked as she stepped from the shadows. ''I'm good. You?'' I asked. She nodded. Well she's talkative.'' We need to make this snappy.'' I remark, rocking on my toes. Causing my old and worn tennis shoes to sink deeper into the dirt.

'' I know. Would you have any clue where though?'' She asked. Then it hit me. I slapped my forehead with stupidity.

'' Max, tell me everything about the erasers.'' I commanded. I tried to pull them up myself, but they just came back as torn little fragments. '' They were big, grey wings, and A strange belt around their waists. Umm, their eyes were kind of a bluish.'' Max replied. I saw her strain herself.

'' I know where.'' I said. Her entire face brightened.'' Where?'' She asked eagerly. Her tone was pricked with a must to know.'' The Academy.'' I replied as I stomped in the other direction, back to camp.

The weight of the bags bounced along my back, as I quickened my pace. _Were ready. Max flew ahead of you. _I looked back, and Angels statement rang true. She was ahead of me. When I reached the camp Jay was held by Iggy, [I'm gunna kill her if she doesn't blab], Flick was being held by Nudge, waiting for me.

I grinned and waltzed over to Felix. He cautiously slipped his arms around me, holding me. I tensed, not in the bad way, as his fingers clasped my waist line. ''Ready.'' I breathed. He nodded and we took off. He held me close as he rose along with the group. I felt the air slowly frost and freeze. Getting colder as we went higher.

'' You ok?'' He asked. ''No, not really. We don't have long until were their. I already know what I want to happen, but I'm worried about Ally.'' I replied. ''She's got Alex... and Fang.'' He added.

I nodded, witch I know he felt because my head hit his chest when I nodded. '' What happened between Flick and Jay?'' I asked.'' You sure you want to know?'' He asked. A shiver sifted inside me, causing me to decline the knowledge. I'll find out later that their a couple, but not when I'm over 300ft in the air and would barf all over everyone under me.

We were silent for most of the trip. Not many words were said. I was fine with it. Gave me a lot of time to think... I hate silence.

We came to the door. Litteraly a real door. Hidden in plain sight. Their so stupid.'' Ready Gazzy?'' I asked with a smirk. He nodded with a wide grin. Angel looked weary at him as we all stepped away. Gazzy kicked the door down and we held our noses.


	9. YOUR WHAT!

**Sorry its so short! Were in for a real twist! **

After the furious Alex was untied, and the gag was removed we all took off. Fang had to carry her though, her wing was torn in the struggle. Felix was still carrying me as we soared through the white clouds. Felix and I dove into one head first. I felt the cool liquid gas race across my skin.

I laughed and smiled.'' Shut?'' Flick asked as her and Nudge swooped up. ''What?'' I asked. '' Can we stop at a hotel. You know a actual bed, food, a fan...'' I felt the strain and pleading inside the words. They didn't try to conceal them. I nodded reluctantly. A bed would be a nice change.

We flew until a long and grassy area with roads and buildings. They tilted their wings, causing our bodies to tilt and flip downwards. We laded softly, wings, ears, tails, and teeth were hidden. I grimaced as I slipped my hood over my ears. Irritation bubbled inside me. Stupid people. We all walked along. We walked the walk, but didn't feel the feel if you know what I mean.

I know no matter how hard we wouldn't fit in. Were different, and we know it. But I don't mind. I got epic freaking cat ears and a tail. What do they have?

Once we reached the hotel [me and Max had carefully chosen] I paid [with stolen money] and dragged my merry band of freaks to our rooms. I only got one room, sadly.

The moment I was in I plopped down on the bed and surveyed the area. Two long beds were stretched out along the hard wood walls and carpeted floor. A small but handy kitchen was also there. Thank god. If only I could cook. ''Iggy whip us up some grub. Angel and Gazzy, you get this bed. Shut, who do you want on the other?'' Max asked.

'' Umm Flint and Jay.'' I replied. Jay and Flick both frowned, but reluctantly complied. That left, Fang, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Me, Flick, Felix, and Alex on the floor.

I've slept in worse. I'll live.'' Anyone hungry?'' Iggy asked. We all nodded. I hadn't realized how starved I was until he said something. My stomach began to ache, first dully then more ravenously. Damn stomach.

'' Nudge and I are going out. We'll be back soon. I promise Shut.'' Flick said as she urged Nudge out the door. I eyed them, filled with suspicion as they left the room, leaving the door slam behind them. '' What was that all about?'' I asked. No one replied.'' Jay.'' I growled. I stormed over to him. ''What?'' He asked as he sat up from the bed.

'' Shut. Calm down.'' Alexandria was holding my arms down with one hand and smoothing her thumb over my forehead with the other.

I sighed. Everyone was staring at me. Angel and Gazzy [Gazzy seeming to be the only one of the pair that understood] turned away and continued their game. Iggy and Max continued to talk while he cooked. Alexandria sat me down next to her, Felix, and Fang.

I eased a bit when Felix patted my back softly. I glared at Jay as he and Flint exchanged looks and words.

After we ate we all laid belly up on the floor. Felix to my left Ally to my right. Strange how Ally and Fang were sleeping next to each other but in the cell they couldn't stand each other. Flick arrived with a small bag, with Nudge in tow. ''Thanks.'' She whispered as Nudge went over and laid down on the bed, wrapping her wings around herself.

I stood, wanting to die right then and there. '' Are you?'' I asked. She shrugged.'' I'll know in five.'' She replied as she raced to the bathroom I hadn't noticed earlier.

**Ten terribly anxious minutes later:**

Flick came out. Her hair, hiding her face. Making sure I couldn't see how she felt. Tension built up inside me. Causing me to hold my breath.

'' I'm pregnant.''


	10. REALLY?

**SarahXOXOFisher assisted greatly with this chapter. She is almighty and a much better author than me. We should all bow down under her awesomanity. (Silver Avian: Hey, I didn't type that! What the fnick? Really? Wow, new lows... and you know what I mean... hehehe) *perverted laugh* Wait...Oh no, I've been discovered! RUN AWAY!**

**SA: Please forgive Sarah, she just had brownies...**

'' WHAT THE HELGA?'' I silently screamed. My mouth dropped as disbelief surged inside me.

Flick is pregnant, with Jays kid.

I'm gunna kill that boy. Flicks chest began to heave, her arms shaking violently. Her knees buckled and she began to sob.

'' Oh no Flick don't cry.'' I whispered. I forced my feet to walk over to her and push both of us out the door. [My brain wasn't working all to well].

Tears welled in her eyes. _Is everything ok? _My eyes crossed. _Umm, no not really. _

I shifted my weight to my other side and sighed deeply in my chest. My feet bounded backwards, pushing me back to the wall. I thumped my head against it softly, listening for the vibration my head should have caused. Oh, there it is! FLICK IT! Sorry, Flick''MY POOR INNOCENT EARS!'' I gasped, clasping my hands over my poor ruined ears. Suddenly Felix walked out and stood next to me. He leaned in close to where I could feel his breath on my neck.

"What was that about innocent ears. Cause I'm pretty sure your ears lost their innocence a LONG time ago." I blushed scarlet and back-handed him.

"Shut up, you perv!" He just smirked.

"Aw, baby, don't be that way!" I groaned, sliding to the floor. This was too much to take in at one time. Flick was freaking Prego, Jay was the father, Alexandra and Fang had a little something-something going on, and no, I'm not the idiot you seem to think I am, I knew Felix was hitting on me. So I hit him right back.

" Yeah uhu sure cause you can so put power over that." I hissed, sliding up against him threatiningly. He gulped loud enough that I could hear, and I smirked. I loved toying with him.

''PREGNANT LADY HERE! Ooop..." Felix stiffened. "Pr-pr-PREGNANT?" He screamed.

"SHUT UP!" We all giggled a little at that, Felix with a bit more suggestive undertone. "DO YOU WANT TO WAKE THE ENTIRE FLICKING HOTEL? Sorry, Flick." I was saying that a lot recently.

Flick burst out into tears. "W-why would you use my name as a curse? T-that's terrible!" I nearly groaned out loud. Felix began to mumble to himself.

"Great, another hormonal teen. And I thought Jay, Iggy, and I were enough. She's worse than Alex!" I started at that.

"What? Ohh, HEY!" My eyes widened considerably. Felix let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. ''She is moody.'' He mumbled. ''SHE IS THREE DIFFERNT PEOPLE IN ONE BODY!'' I exclaimed.

I turned to Flick, now ignoring him. She was now leaning against the wall holding a rubber duck. She was giggling like a mad man. I raised an eyebrow at this. 'What the fnick?'

"Flick, where did you get a rubber duck?" Her giggling came to a very sudden stop.

"It's not a duck. IT'S A DUCKY!" She screamed, clutching the poor bath toy to her chest.

"Okay, okay, it's a ducky. Where did you get the _ducky?_" I tried again. She instantly started giggling again.

"Felix has _funny kid toys _in his bag."

"Umm." I was at a loss for words. "What _kind _of funny...er, _kid toys?_"

Once again, the insane laughter came to an unexpected stop. "_Great things. Terrible, yes. But great." _She quoted directly from Harry Potter. I held back a gasp. No, he wouldn't! How could he? Oh, Felix, I trusted you! He had...he had _those kind _of baby dolls, didn't he? I knew we never should have let him go shopping on his own!

Felix's P.O.V

'Oh no, she knows about the dolls...crap... I must hide them...She can't have my Star Trek action figures! NOOOOOOOOOOO!' I screamed mentally, until my rant was broken by a boom.

Erasers pooled from the hole in the wall. One stepped forward.

"We're here to kidnap Shut's group. Got a problem with that, butterfly boy?"

"Way to be subtle, runway model. Love the glitter. Impersonating Edward Cullen?" I smirked.

Shut's P.O.V

I dramatically threw my hands on my hips and waved my finger.'' Oh F-an nick nauh. No body calls Fee-aww-ealix "Butterfly Boy" but me." I snapped my fingers in a z formation, waving my hips back and forth.'' Bet you didn't count on this. Kick yourself in the face. Its not worthy of my foot.'' Charm speak poured into my words, sending an evil grin to crease my lips. I had totally forgotten about that! I decided to warm up my abilities.

"Now, now, boys. Let's not get rough. Why don't you all just jump off that lovely little cliff to your left?" They simply smirked. That's when I noticed that he hadn't kicked his face yet. Great, just FAN-FLIPPING-TASTIC!

"You see, Shutterex Nekota Company, we are an elite breed of eraser. Your abilities have no effect on us. Go on, shut off one of our heart beats. See what ``happens." The one in front, a tan, red haired eraser mocked. I tensed at my full name. Was it terrible that I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl?

How is it the erasers found protection against me but I can still be harmed by them?

How screwed up is this?'' Whack job.'' I mumbled as I instinctively gravitated towards Flick and Felix.'' Turn around and run.'' I commanded. They didn't move.'' No.'' Felix growled.'' NOW!'' My voice forced Mrs. Prego and Mr. Doll to run. I growled and lowered.'' Why?'' I asked.

'' Your fulfilling your purpose. You will force your team to kill Maximum Ride and her team. Then America.'' _It _replied. I growled and pounced. Before I knew it I was pinned to the floor as a thick liquid was being forced into my veins.'' No.'' I attempted to say. I sounded drunker then a post.__

My eyes fluttered close, being forced to "shut". Ha-ha, terrible pun even in a life and death or drugged situation.


	11. The Game

I woke, and instantly my head began to throb. My insides felt like glass, threatening to drop and shatter at any second. I rolled my head. I willed, forced my eyes to open. Chains held my arms and feet, pulling me back to the wall. A gag had been placed in my mouth. The taste of moth balls and sweat hit me like a wave. I shivered and cast my glance to my right.

''FMewlis!'' [Felix!] I gasped. Well _tried _to gasp. His head hung low, hit shirt torn and tattered, blood stained his mocha hair. I almost cried out. Alex was next to me. Also unconscious. Her long black hair was strewn around her face, almost hiding her barren and desperate look. Blood seeped around her chains, from being rubbed raw. She must have tried and wormed her way out.

Then Flick next to Alex. My eyes jumped from her rolled head to her bloody knuckles and bruised cheek. Down next to Felix Jay and Flint hung. Chained side by side. Bruises covered what I could see of them, but my visions not to good right now.

My tail twitched, causing my ears to the flick back and forth. ''Well good morning Shut.'' Kevin.

His voice came like a long awaited death to me, forcing me to shudder. ''mBAWANANA MWAAWKW MWISSZ JKFGAD OFDF?'' I choked. [Wanna take this gag of or listen to yourself talk as usual.] He chuckled and slipped the gag off my mouth. I was silent... for once I wanted to know what he was going to say.

'' Will you cooperate?'' He asked. '' Do you really have to ask?'' I asked icily. I glared at him. All of him. His straight blonde hair, his piercing blue eyes. I growled.

He chuckled.'' I guess not, but if you don't a consequence will be made.'' He added.'' What?'' I hissed. Hey I'm part feline, I cant help my instincts. ''Its your team, or Max's.'' He replied.

I hung there, frozen, petrified.'' Your a monster.'' I whispered as I clutched my eyes shut.'' And your my destructive little weapon, but we already know that. '' He's playing me. But what's the game he's tricking me at?

'' I'm not a tool.'' I snarled. My teeth bared and my ears fell back in defense. '' But you are.'' He persisted.'' Why are the Flock even made if we were meant to kill them?'' I asked. I can solve this puzzle, with a bit of fooling and deceiving.

'' They weren't intended to grow difficult. They were originally meant to destroy what you will be doing, but they grew a mind of their own. You were made to kill them and become what they never were.'' He replied.

His words tumbled around me like a old house that had seen to many days. ''Were a copy of them. Face it your little white geeks cant make the perfect mutant human. They always turn on you.'' I snarled.

His face darkened. I almost grinned, but I didn't. I want to show him nothing, keep him in the dark until he goes insane.

'' True, but you don't have much of a choice here do you?'' Crap. Score for him. I need to step up my game.'' I was unchained, them unchained, ungaged, and left alone in this cell to consult.'' I demanded. He nodded and swept from the door. Soon our chains were snapped open. My energy less body flopped to the floor, along with everyone else.

They woke up, pushing themselves up. All except Felix. I crawled over to him. My hand cupped his cheek.'' Your not going to do this to me Felix. Your not dying. Your not. Heal.'' I commanded. Instantly his bruises and Cuts began to disappear. As I grew weaker.

'' Shut.'' He mumbled. I lifted his head and smiled.'' Oh stand up butterfly boy.'' I supported him up so he was standing. Jay was hugging Flick, Ally and Flint were staring at me and Felix.'' Bad news guys.'' I whispered.'' I- have to force all of us to kill the flock or we die.''

The words slipped out, hanging in the air with no purpose. Alex and Flints faces went paper white. Everyone's eyes bugged.'' No.'' Ally whispered. I sighed. ''I have to.'' I whispered.

'' CAST THE CHARM!'' The speakers crackled into my ears.

'' Kill...The... Flock...''


	12. Chapter 12

**MY POOR LITTLE BABIES! IM SO SORRY I HAVE NEGLECTAD YOU! READ READ! THEN REVIEW! My internet was out... I couldn't publish! I had to have Sarah write the note BUT SHE FORGOT TO TELL YA'LL I LOVE YOU! **

The words spewed out of my mouth, barley a crakle. ''I'm so sorry.'' I whispered. Iggy, Max, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Nudge, I'm so sorry. Alex and Flint are going to be devistated.

I already felt the despair string together in my heart, plunging down inside me. I cant kill my brother. Even if I had just met him.

But now I have no choice. I have bound me, and my gang. Now it cant be reversed. I cant reverse it. I don't have the _strength _to avoid my own work of a spell. _Kill Max. Kill flock. _

The thoughts repeated over and over inside me, until I was enveloped by them. Alexandria, Flint, Felix, Jay, and Flick were all staring at me. The comand had seeped into them, and taken their minds. I saw Flint, and Alex's eyes water.

Even if the tears were feelable, they couldnt tell.

All because of me.

I've ruined their lives. And mine.

I found my self whipping none exsistant tears from my cheeks. Then a sudden furry flared inside me. Kill the Flock. Kill Max.

'' Very good. Now come through that door and well prep you.''

I robotically shifted, pulling my body forward. Felix and Flick fell in step along side me. I didnt have to look back to know that Flint and Ally were not only following me, but also crying. I was too.

The warm wet tears sizzled down my skin, causing my regret and despair to thicken inside me. My heart feel to my stomach as white coats seperated us and led us to differnt rooms. I couldnt look back on my gang, nor them to me.

I held out my arms and spread my feet. A mahogony belt was wrapped around my waist. Two pistols, one knife. A shot gun was hooked across my shoulders.

A long chain was slipped around my body. Incase they faught back, I thought grimley. Thats where my spell slipped. I slowley advandced back into conrtol, not just as an observer. Then I was thrust back. I cant beat it. Not alone anyway.

My feet turned. Suddenly I was walking, striding to kill them. Kill my new family. Tears burned against my eyes, but they didnt leak. Only halof gratitude was supplied. I walked with two white coats. Nether of witch I gave the satasfactory glance to see what they looked like.

_Kill Max, kill Flock. _The constant reminder pursued my thoughts. _Kill Max. Kill Flock. Kill Max. Kill Flock. Kill them all. Kill Iggy. _

_ Kill._

I stoppod dead in my tracks. My heart fell to my stomach. I cant. I wont. I began to slowley to struggle, no matter how heartbreaking the effect was. I had to try, even if I knew I wasnt going to win.

I fell limp as I walked. Soon Flick, Jay, Flint, Alex, and Felix were next to me. The tears from Alex and Flint were gone, they had been consumed like mine. Felix's calm breath was hot against my neck, causing whisps of warmth to vibrate through me.

We were coraled onto a plane. Our backs stuck against the wall. The bright red flaps bounded everywhere as the plane took off.

Flick tensed, clutching her stomach. Come on fight it. Fight it Flick.

Then she straitened. She cant. No one can.

Shiz nit.

Our backs bounded against the plane for what seemed like hourse, until it stopped. I felt the plane slowley power down. I automatically stood up, the rest following.

'' Shut.''

My body turned. I was facing Felix. His eyes burned into me. '' What?'' I managed to chock. He moved towards me, until his breath was hot on my face. One hand hesitantly reached for my face, brushing a bang away. Before I knew it, he was kissing me.

I blinked rapidly, feeling myself fall back onto my body. Then I opened my eyes. I hadn't even noticed his hands slipping around my waist. I opened my eyes, not the spelled me. Me. The me not driven to kill my family. ''Felix.'' I breathed. He smiled as the door opened. ''RUN FORGET THE ORDER!'' I screamed. Everyone jolted on their feet. Flicks face whitened and she clutched her stomach. Jay was holding her now, her in pain.

Alex at my side, as was Felix and Flint.'' NOW!'' I screamed. Then we were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

And that's just what we did. We ran, and ran, and ran until our feet wouldn't carry us. I began to pant.'' Why the heck are we running?'' I gasped. I'm such an idiot. '' Because were terrible at first impulses and quick decisions!'' Flint cried as we all were ether yanked [like in my case, stupid butterfly boy] or flew up into the air.

'' Hey, Felix? How the helga did you do it?'' I asked. His response wasnt immediate. I focused on his delicate, crisp, orange wings. How could something so dainty be one so much more manly? Omg Shut, new lows, new lows. I shook myself. ''I don't know.'' He simply responded. I cocked my head as doubt crossed my face.

'' I really don't!'' He added making the jerking movement to lift up his arms. Then I began to fall.' I FNICKING HATE YOU!'' I screamed as I hurtled towards the earth. HELP HELP HHHEEELLLPP! CALL SAINT FANG! AHHHHHHHHHH!

'' I gotcha!'' Felix swooped down, grabbing my waist just in time as I began to descend to the finale hundred feet left of my fall. In his arms, as he began to increase our altitude [hey I aint dumb, I can use big girl words!] my panting lessened.

'' Thanks...So...MMuch... Butterfly... Boy!'' I wheezed as we leveled off with my gang.'' Well your welcome from NOT letting you fall and be besmushed!'' He argued.'' BUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU FNICKING DROPPED ME!'' I just about screamed. ''I WAS PRAYING TO SAINT! YOU MAKE ME GO TO NEW LOWS, SO MANY NEW LOWS!'' I continued.

He smirked, holding me tighter against his chest. A warm, tingly feeling ebbed and gnawed away my anger. Only to be left with a slight irritation.

'' You know it.'' He added. I blushed, but covered it with a left hook to his shoulder. He grimaced and held me less tight.'' No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no NO! Hold me closer I do NOT want to fall again!'' I hissed, literally. My ears fell back flat, my tail curling up in irritation. Hey what can I say, I'm a cat.

He held me tighter with a smirk.'' Oh whip that-'' _SHUT! SHUT! Its Angel! Your ALIVE! _Angels mind burst into mine. I relaxed, finding some odd comfort this little girl was with me, well you get what I mean... I hope.

_Where are you? _

_ 's house. I'll send Nudge and Fang. They really wanna see, well you know._

_ Haha. Ok. We'll sit tight._

''Hey, we need to land. Their coming for us. And yes Flint and Alexandria I meant Fang and Nudge.'' I teased. Her cheeks and his burnt. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! EVEIL ME! HEHEHEHE! Don't judge.

'' Three two...'' I braced myself as Felix's grip loosened on me and I fell the last thirty feet. My nimble feet hit the ground evenly, witch is more then I can say for Jay.'' Haha.'' I laughed as he straitened and whipped the dust from himself. '' Hey, hats going on with Flick?'' He asked. My eyes widened.'' Umm, hold that thought.'' I said.

Then they all dropped down. I sifted over to Flicks side and placed a hand behind her back. Felix looked at me, I got the message. Oh crap. How is Flint going to take this? And _Jay?_ This is gunna be interesting...

'' Umm, Flick do you want to tell them?'' I whispered. She nodded.

''I'm um, Jay were um, I'm uh. We kinda uh. We umm, like. On my umm birthday umm. I'm eh umm uh-''

'' Come on sis spit it out.''

'' I'm Pregnant.''

The words hung in the air like bird crap you know is going to fall on your head. Everyone was frozen, not including Felix, Me, and Flick.

Jay was the first to react. '' I'm the?'' Flick reached over and slapped his forehead.'' Yes YOUR THE DAD!'' She screeched. '' Jay, your dead meat.'' Flint growled, throwing hasty and furious glanced with his words. No, Flint! You cant kill Jay! THAT'S MY JOB!

'' SHUT UP! It's done. She's pregnant so what? We can deal and its not like were normal anyway!'' Alexandria screamed as she flopped over to Alex. I smiled at her. Silence does kill, a lot. Haha.

Flint eased down, barley. Jay floated over to Flick, causing me to rotate back to Felix. Of course! I just have to go to _him. _I do not care if you and I both know I like him, HE DOESNT! Or did you tell? How dare you? Like I said, do not judge me its the writer's fault!

**silver avian and Sraah -HEY IF WE HAD A CHOICE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THE... NEVER MIND!**

He slipped his arm around my waist. You did tell! ''Flick told me.'' He whispered. I blushed. Sorry...

**silver avain and Sarah, Hmmm We'll think about it. Oh yeah TO LATE! Now a punishment... MWHAHAHAHA!**

Dang it. Not now! To much to much!'' Later.'' I hissed. He nodded, but pulled me closer anyway. I leaned onto him as Flint and Jay "screamed" it out.

'' FANG!'' Alex screeched. Wow out of character much... Her arms wound around him. He held her close. I felt her smile at his hold. Aww so cute. Emo and many emotions... Our writers did not think this through.

**silver avain and Sarah- EXCUSE ME YOUR ALIVE AINT YA? Oh yeah call me, silver avian, Allie! LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY! Fine Sarah we'll FLICKING go back to the story.**

Moments after Nudge had strangely calmed Flint we took off. Felix's wings beat softly. I closed my eyes and listened to their soft flutter as we flew for at least half an hour. Then we came to a house, and a big one I might add.

Felix set me down. I will spare you all the gushy I love and missed yous [yes I did exchange I love and missed you with my brother. YOU WOULD TOO!].

**Allie Sarah- Ummm don't have one... I do! IDK!**

**Two hours later.**

I laid on my bed, belly up. I was soo stuffed from cookies I thought I would EXPLODE! Hahah, cookies. I see why even FANG made such a big deal about them. Yeah I said it, you heard me.

''Shut?''

'' What Felix?''

'' Can I come in?''

'' Can you tone down your pervertedness?''

'' yes.''

'' Then come on in.''

He walked in, slowly, like he was nervous. I wonder why...

'' What's up?'' I asked, scooting myself closer to him. He sat on the edge of my bed.'' Can we talk?'' He asked.'' Isn't that what were doing?'' I asked. He chuckled and his shoulders let loose.

'' Would you be mad...''

'' If?''

'' I- I-'' Instead of an answer he leaned over, slipped my chin up and pulled me up in one fluid motion. I cocked my head. Then he kissed me. Not forced like the one he had used to break my spell. I had the slightest temptation to jerk back, and hide behind my bangs. But I didn't. I stayed in place.

Then we broke, his eyes locked on me. My eyes widened. His smile widened as he leaned in for another kiss. I didnt jerk away. I didnt even think about it.


	14. Chapter 14

I rolled over on my covers. What the? Oh hi Felix! Why is he wrapped around me like a taco? I smiled at him. Then it hit me. We kissed...We slept in the same bed... Aw crap! Ohh, never mind.

'' Morning.'' He casually yawned as he felt me stir. I laughed softly.

'' WHAT THE HECK?''

Oh shiz nit.

**Allie and Sarah- Punishment number one...**

'' Hi.'' I greeted Fang and Alex. Her arms were crossed over her chest with a contempt look on her face. Fangs was pure white.'' You wait till Iggy finds out you were wrapped around his little sister like a freaking taco!'' Fang teased. I slapped my forehead. Frozen words chilled my lips.

Felix slowly pulled away from me. Stubbornness bloomed on my face. I slightly scooted away myself, slipping from bed.

I padded towards the door, checking to make sure my hair wasn't to frizzy. ''Please Fang no!'' I slightly begged. Wow, something simple as this made a total switch in character on me. Joy! ''You wouldn't do that to me would you?'' I bobbed my eyes into large bambi eyes. Haha sucker! YEAH I CAN DO THEM TO! MWAHAHAHAHA!

'' Crap.'' He mumbled. ''Dang bambi eyes.'' He hissed. Ally chuckled and hooked onto his arm.'' It's not like we didn't sleep in the same bed you know.'' She whispered. Welcome to the perks of being a cat, eavesdropping is so easy. Fangs face softened. '' Fine!'' He gave in. I dropped Bambi eyes. ''Now if everyone would leave I would like to take a shower being I haven't in abut a month.'' I said sarcastically. '' Wait, so that tan is dirt?'' I flashed a glare at the smirking Felix.

Fang looked uneasy [hahahaah... HA] as Alley pulled him from the door and down the hall. ''You too taco boy.'' I added. He made a face, but left. FINALLLY! Then I made a strait bee line for the bathroom.

**Iggy's pov**

I rolled over, loosening my wings. Dang stiff wings. They flapped over what I hoped to be Max's face. I felt her stiffen. She rustled, most likely sitting up. Then she slapped me across the forehead.

'' Your wing flapped me.'' She said. I smirked.'' I know I felt it.'' I replied. ''I guess not being with Fang wasn't so hard. I actually kinda like it.'' She admitted.

'' We'll glad I could help.'' I mumbled. So I'm just a get over him tool? Wow! So nice of her.'' Iggy-!'' She gripped my wrist as I began to move off. ''What?'' I asked. '' Your not a get over him tool! So don't treat me like I'm using you!'' She gasped.

Dang it Angel! _Your welcome!_

'' I like you I really do.'' She added. I felt a blush start to stir. Do not blush, do not blush!

'' Thanks Max.'' I hugged her, holding her close for a brief moment before letting her go. '' Oh and just so you know I'm smiling.'' She added. I chuckled. If only I could see, if only.'' Hey Iggy-''

'' Ummmmm.''

'' Hi Fang.''

'' Umm hi.''

'' HI!''

'' OK ENOUGH HI'S!''

I smirked at Max, knowing the comment had come from her. '' What?'' I whined as I rolled over to where his voice was. ''Just coming to say good morning. Gosh that's two wake up calls gone wrong. What is with you guys! First Shut, now you and Max! What the heck?'' He exclaimed. I straitened and jolted from the bed grabbing my best childhood friend by the collar of his shirt.

'' What about Shut?'' I asked. Man I got protective when I was in brother mode. Very... deep? of me.

'' Nothing.'' He mumbled.

'' Something.'' I pried.

''I walked in to her and Felix. They were laughing and he was wrapped around her a lot like a taco. Your going _to _kill them now aren't you?'' He asked.

I let go of his shirt and hooked onto his belt loop.'' Felix, now.'' I demanded. Being an older brother changes you. We began to walk away as Ally jumped onto the bed with Max. '' Felix!'' Fang called.'' What no-'' He stopped in mid sentence.

'' YOUR SUCH A STUPID LITTLE BUTTERFLY! HOW THE HECK YOU LOOPED SHUT I WILL NEVER KNOW! YOU ARE SUCH A such a um.'' I was at a loss for words.

'' He's such a you.'' I spun around at Shut. A image of her with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest came into mind. Most likely how she looks now. ''No!''

'' Yes! I know hahahah!'' She countered. ''Fine, he's a me. Dumb mini me.'' I grumbled. She latched onto my arm.'' I'm almost sure that's why I like him. We'll their are other reasons but this one seems sufficient to our case.'' She added. ''I still don't see the attraction.'' I said.

'' Well no dip Sherlock Homes. Wait, hold still and don't move okay?'' She asked. I nodded. ''This subject isn't dropped you know.'' I mumbled. She cursed to herself but walked up to me, placing a hand on my eye. ''Lets try this out.'' She whispered.

'' Open your eyes Iggy.''

The first thing my eyes went to was Shut. Her wet red hair and bright blue eyes. Fang's eyes were wide. Hey he does look emo... Felix. Dumb boy wasn't that bad looking but the wings I could really do without.

'' IGGY!'' Max cried. Her dark blonde hair flew past her head and she hugged me. I can see.

I can see. She turned my sight on. The first thing I shouted. ''GAZZY I CAN SEE GET THE BOMB KIT OUT!''


	15. Chapter 15

I smiled at Max, whose jaw had officially dropped to the floor. With a shocked expression she ran after him. Fang and Ally stood there, amazed. ''Well, bye!'' I chuckled as I left them and Felix standing there, open mouthed.

Pleasure erupted inside me as I skipped to my room. I quickly changed. I traced the soft and [praise the lord!] clean shirt and jeans. I felt myself smirk.

I waltzed outside of my room, dodging Nudge, Flint, and Jay as I went. My feet carried me all the way down to the kitchen, where I found Mrs. Marteniz. ''Shut, just in time. Max should be down in a minute, I want a word with both of you.'' She stated. I raised an eye brow as suspicion bubbled inside me.

Why would she want to talk to me? Well I can understand the Max part, but me? I aint her kid... RIGHT PLEASE SAY RIGHT?

Max walked in, making a brief eyes lock with me before floating over, tucking her wings back, and standing stiffly. '' I have a question to ask.'' Mrs. M stated. I raised my eyes brows. My tail stiffened.

'' You know how you all wanted to be normal right?'' She asked. I flattened my ears against my head, a hiss rising in my throat. I swallowed it, and nodded along with Max.

'' I want to enroll you all in school.''

I froze in my spot. School? We've never been to any kind of School. ''You mean like a regular day by day school?'' I asked. ''With learning and teachers and people?'' I continued.

'' Mom can I talk to Shut?'' Max asked. Her question shocked me, but I held still. Her mom was also stunned, but walked away.

She turned to me, the heels of her tennis shoes creaking against the hard wood. '' It's not a bad idea.'' She said. My eyes bulged, and my heart sank. ''You want to?'' I asked.

She nodded. My heart fell even further down. I bit my lip. ''How?'' I asked. ''It's a chance to be normal. Don't you want that for your family?'' She asked. My heart sped up. ''I do, but I mean were not normal. I have cat ears and a tail! You have wings! How is that normal?'' I asked.

'' It isn't but who cares?'' She asked. I scouted out the pleading strain in her words, along with the look.

I shifted my weight to my other leg uneasily. ''Fine.'' I muttered. She smiled. Then stood as un easily as me. I bit back a smirk. ''You start tomorrow!'' Mrs. M called. I glared at the thin air. Dang eavesdropper.

I glanced back to Max staring at me. ''Spit it out.'' I urged.

She smiled. I made a mental note to remember that smile, because it was one I hadn't seen yet.

I just took that as my answer and left, my tail swinging behind me as I went. ''JAY FLICK FLINT FELIX ALEXANDRIA!'' I screamed. Four head popped out of doors. ''Come to my room guys.'' I added. Confusion crossed their faces, but I just smirked and led them to my room.

I slipped on my bed. Ally on my left, Felix on my right. Jay, Flick, and Flint gathered around us.

'' Guess what?'' I asked, trying to be as upbeat as possible. Let's just say, it didn't work out to well. ''What?'' They asked.'' Tomorrow we are going to school.''

No one moved. It was like I dropped a silent bomb in the room. I groaned.

''School?''

'' Yes.''

'' Oh flick!''

'' HEY!''

'' Sorry Flick.''

I glanced at the word war going on between Alex and Flick. I laughed to break the unease.

'' Really?'' Flint asked after several silent moments. ''Yes.'' I breathed. I glanced at Felix. He was holding his breath. ''Felix?'' I asked. His eyes burned into me. ''Shut I am a guy with BUTTERFLY WINGS!'' He remarked. I bit down laughter.

'' And I have cat ears and a tail, Jay had shark teeth, Flint has wings, Flick has ears and a tail, and Ally has wings also. Plus I think their sexy.'' I commented. Flick swallowed loudly. ''Yeah but I'M A GUY!'' He groaned. '' I know. I still love you this much!'' I held out my arms wide, letting a ridicules smile form my lips. Everyone laughed.

'' Oh I know.'' I secretive smile formed his, causing me to blush. ''So tomorrow?'' I asked. They all nodded. Jay and I made eye contact. What about Flick? Oh crap. I could already see that bump...

How would a school react?'' Flick?'' I asked. Her hand shot to her stomach. '' Flick, I don't think you can go.'' I stated, my eyes gesturing to her stomach. She blushed and lowered her head. ''Ok.'' She whispered. Jay wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her.

Flint by now was steaming mad. '' Get your slimy, sharky hands off my sister!'' He demanded. I shot Jay a warning glance before he could say anything. ''Ok.'' He moved his arms up in defiance, I relaxed. '' Hey guys go get ready.'' I said. They glanced at me, but all began to leave. Alexandria squeezed my hand with a smile before going.

Felix stayed.

'' What's up?'' I asked, turning to him. '' Do you really think this will last?'' He asked. I cocked my head. ''In honesty no.'' I replied.

His hand held mine softly, racing his finger over my hand. '' Shut you know we don't do other people well.'' He added. His fingers tracing min made my hear swell. '' I know, but this is and very well may be our only chance to be normal. Flicks kid can grow up to be normal. We can be normal. Don't you want that?'' I asked halfheartedly.

'' I do but, what about u-'' His voice trailed off. ''Us?'' I asked. He nodded. ''Then we can both finally have a normal relationship.'' I added, leaning back on him causally. The next thing I knew we were kissing. I fitted against him, holding my breath as he kissed me. I closed my eyes as pure delight swelled inside me. I faught back a contempt sigh.

He smiled. I still felt him on my lips. The warmth of his on mine.'' Tomorrow is going to suck.'' He said. ''Oh yeah.'' I agreed. Tomorrow we go to heck.

'' Ok Shut I'll make you a deal.''

''What?''

'' If we go and everything goes la-de-da-de fine like you hope I'll wear a mini skirt.''

'' And if it doesn't?''

'' You wear it.''

He was smirking. My face had dropped to white. I groaned. With my track record I'm going to wear a skirt. Joy!'' You waited until you kissed me to make that deal didn't you?'' I asked with a glare. He smirked.

''Oh baby you know me to well.''


	16. Chapter 16

**The next day**

I glanced at Felix, Nudge, and Flint. We all shared a home room. I wasn't happy we were here, but if you were a freaky mutant kid with ears and a tail would you? You know what, don't awnser that.

We made our way to the door. And of course we were late. ''Oh! Hello!'' Our teacher greeted us at the door. Oh hell more attention as if we need it. I clutched my book closer to me. ''Hi.'' I said filled with unease. '' Why don't you come in and take a seat?'' She asked. I took in her light blonde hair and bright green eyes. Great she's peppy.

I nodded, glanced at Felix, Flint, and Nudge before leading them over to the four remaining seats. I was suddenly aware of all the eyes that were gazing at us. My entire body tensed up, my ears flattened under my hat.

'' Please stand up, state your name, an interest, and something interesting about yourself. I gulped. '' Oh us?'' Nudge asked. The teacher nodded. ''Go ahead Anne.'' I said using her cover name. I shifted closer to Felix, feeling filled with anxiety, wishing we could all blow this dump. I saw her shoulders roll. ''I'm Anne. I um.'' She was at a loss for words, now?

I glanced at Flint. His eyes were gazing at her, willing her to go on. She smiled at him.

'' I like talking, and well that's it.'' She smiled. No one clapped. That tears it. I stood up. '' Don't you feel like clapping?'' I asked. I threaded my charm speak into it. Willing it to work. They all clapped. Nudge blushed a deep red, and took her seat. Felix and Flint went. I wasn't surprised when Felix chose Alec and Flint chose Magnus. My turn.

I waltzed to the front, clapping my heels on the tile.'' Why don't you tell us something about yourself?'' I asked her. She glanced at the class, looking embarrassed. I smirked. '' I will if you do.'' I hinted. She shifted her weight on to the other foot and stared.

'' Umm, I'm Mrs. Widem and I'm married with three kids.'' She said. I saw the unease in her eyes. I bit down another smirk. ''I'm Nataly. Call me Nat the Cat. I can kick but and I enjoy it. Warning for all who try and screw me over.'' I said perkily. My teacher stared at me, as did everyone.

I grinned madly before swiftly scuffling to my seat. Felix flashed me a wide, wondrous smile. I shifted my eyes to the teacher. ''If you'll al pull out your books and read, I'll be grading.'' She said. Her mind wasn't with us. It was far, far away. She walked mechanically to her desk and sat down like she had nothing to do.

I rolled my eyes and brought a book towards me, opening it I stared at the words, but didn't read. I had no interest in reading. I don't need to _read _the thrill, because I lived it.

I pretended to read. This class is going to take forever. I almost groaned. Then the bell rang. I must be magic!

I didn't wait, I grabbed Felix knowing we shared our math class and raced out the door. I dropped his hand when we were out of the room. We walked to his locker. I studied him while he opened it. My gaze dropping to his hand as he reached for his books. Then his back. His neatly folded wings, not even showing. The hoody was lose, witch helped a lot.

'' Hey beautiful.''

A strange boy with brown hair and piercing blackish eyes was standing near me. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I sucked my air in, surprised by the sudden jerk and closeness. My eyes widened. He was built large, but I could take him if I had to. I've taken much much worse then some over sterioded damn jock. His hands gripped me hard, forcefully. I felt small, not afraid, but helpless.

I glared at him. ''Why-''

'' Why don't you keep your grubby hands of my girl.'' Felix growled, floating around me. '' Hey didn't mean any harm!'' The guys hands shot up. I felt like I was a child. I felt useless. And that barley ever happened.

He walked away with some guy.' Nice body that one.''

'' Yeah I know. I'll be with her in a day.'' I hissed, lowering my body to a crouch. '' Fine just don't get this one pregnant.'' That tears it. '' No promises!'' I snapped. Oh hell no! Screw the skirt i'm kickn but!

'' He perverted rapist with that lump!'' I called. 90% of the hallway gazed at us, including Max, Iggy, Fang, and Alex. They walked over. '' Guess what? Your messin with the wrong sarcastic feline!'' And with that my hat was off. My ears low as I hissed. The boys face flashed with horror. ''Hey manboobs!'' He spun around and Alex slugged him across the face. She smiled at Fang, who just wore a shocked expression. I looked at his figure on the floor.

'' Lets blow this joint.'' I offered. Flint and Nudge came up. Felix grabbed me and we all took off, out the windows.

I was still steaming mad as Felix held me. His grip tight, but not forceful. I felt the anger racing inside him. '' Well were not welcome there any more.'' I offered with a small smile. He returned it, just barley. Then we landed in the grass. Our lawn.

'' What have you done? Shut! I can't believe!'' Crap Mrs. M! Oh crap skirt... Oh boy I hate you Felix!

'' Everyone in the house, now.'' She scoffed. I glared as We walked in. Iggy still had the idicuose smirk plastered on his face, Max frozen like ice. Gotta hurt iggs. Alexandria was unfased by the event at school, holding Fang's hand in hers as they walked in. Fang was well Fang, practically emotionless, but the little pride he had at Alexandria. Flint was murmering to Nudge, who looked freaked out and was whispering to herslef. I felt a pang of lose for Gazzy and Angel, who were still at school.

'' What happened?'' Flick cried as her and Jay raced into the kitchen. I blushed as she gripped my arms. The only who wasn't so mad they couldn't speak, Flint, explained. She gripped me to her chest and stroaked my hair ferociosly. ''Who did that to boy do to my little baby!'' She cried. I squirmed from her grasp.

'' Flick calm down.'' Jay gazed into her eyes. Her shoulders dropped the tension gone. Wow. Interesting...

Her tail, like mine,was still curled up in pure violent anger. '' I have to wear a mini skirt now!'' I mumbled helplessly. Felix eased down a bit, smiling. ''Yep.'' He said with a smirk. I punched his arm. If that boy coulsnt kiss, I would have cut his lips off! Well, maybe just cut them...

Mrs.M walked over. ''Shut.'' She shook her head. ''Mrs. M he!''

'' He was talking practically about raping her. I won't allow that to happen.'' Alex hissed in. I shot a look of gratitude. ''I punched him. And sending all of us to our rooms or grounding doesnt have much effect on us. We hate people.'' She added with a smirk. ''Fine. I have a better punishment. It's-''


	17. Chapter 17

"NO!OH, GOD NO! A Freakin Karaoke bar? What happened to plain old bars? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING SENT TO OUR ROOMS! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! AND WHEN I'M WEARING A SKIRT!" I screeched, throwing my hands into the air. Mrs. M smiled and left. The flock and my gang stared in amusement, Felix smirking in that frustratingly..._adorable_ way.

"Shut, it's not that big of a deal. Come on, we get to go shopping, get all prissed up, and party all night! What's wrong with that? It's the perfect 'punishment" cause we hate people!" Ally exclaimed, grinning. I let out a tired sigh.

"I know...I just...I just..." Felix came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Guys, could you leave for a few minutes? I need to talk to Shut. _Alone_." He added after Nudge looked up expectantly. Iggy growled on his way out.

"Watch out, little boy, or we'll be having Hand de la Felix for dinner." Felix gulped and nodded slowly. After everyone had left, Felix pulled me into his lap, rubbing his nose against my neck softly. I giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"Now, what's going on, baby?" I felt an immense amount of pleasure simply from him calling me baby. No one had called me that before, especially so lovingly.

"Felix...Everyone wants all these things. They want to go shopping, go to school, order pizza, be _normal._ And I just can't handle it. We're NOT normal. We're freaks, genetically mutilated freaks. I can't give everything they want to them, no matter how much they deserve it. Felix, I just can't...Felix, I'm not a good leader, a good person, I'm not even pretty! And why the heck am I crying so much?" Tears were streaming down my face now, as I hunched myself into a little ball on his lap. Felix stiffened underneath me, and curled his arms _tight _around my waist. I could hardly breath, but it was nice.

"No, Shut, don't you _dare_ feel like you can't do something. You're _amazing. _You say you're not a good leader. Well, you're right." My eyes widened as he said this. This was so _not _what I needed to hear. Then he continued.

"Shut, you're an absolutely amazing leader. Who else could have kept us all as safe as possible, well for us, at least." I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm a failure, everyone knows, even my parents." Felix reached up and brushed a stray tear away.

"Let me finish." I nodded consensually. "You're not a good person? I beg to differ, because I see the most perfect and wonderful personality in you. I only wish you could see it like everyone else does. Oh, and you're not pretty, hm? Well, then maybe I should go see an eye doctor, cause I must be blind. You're no pretty, you're not cute. You're stunningly beautiful, so charismatic, just _perfect. For me. _Did you know when I first saw you in the academy, I thought, 'That's the girl I'm going have my first kiss with, fall in love with, hug, comfort, and spend my life with?' I didn't know that the stray thought would actually happen." I looked at Felix, shock spreading throughout my entire being. He smiled at me, so shining it almost hurt.

"That's right Shutterex Nekota Company. When we're through with all of this bizness, I'm going get down on one knee in front of the entire world and propose to you in the most embarrassing way possible. We'll have a huge wedding with all of the flock and our gang. Alexandria, Flick, Nudge, Max, and Angel will be you're maids of honor. The best man will be Iggy, cause he's your brother. Gazzy will be the ring bearer and somehow we'll get Fang to sing an embarrassing love song for the after party. Preferably something by Justin Bieber, but that's just me. After the wedding, we'll go on an amazing honeymoon to Europe, come home, and start a family. _Our _family. Then we'll grow old and die in each others arms. While sad classical music plays in the background. I promise you Shut, I'll make it happen. I'll love you like no one else. I can be your prince charming." Felix winked, and I giggled.

"Shut, I love you." I stopped giggling. We'd never actually said that we loved each other before. Did I...? YES!HECK YEAH I DID! I tackle-hugged him and squeezed him to me. He was beaming down at me.

"Felix, I love you too!" I screamed, cuddling him. What happened next I couldn't believe I hadn't seen coming. The entire flock, my gang, Dr. M, even JEB, came barging in, squealing. Well, the girls were. Fang was smirking while holding a voice recorder.

"Wedding." was all he said. Gazzy was grinning, Jay was dancing in a circle, Flint was giggling, Jeb was rolling his eyes, and Iggy, well, Iggy gave a nod of acceptance and gave Felix a bro-hug. Hey, I think he finally accepted him!

Total walked in." So, when do we go to the bar?''

'' Omg it talks.'' I said sarcastically. ''Excuse me I am not a it. I'm Total. And who might be this very rude girl and these other people?'' He asked. Angel appeared in the doorway. ''He found us.'' Gazzy groaned. I smiled.

'' That "very rude girl" is Shut. The boy she's hugging [witch if he were wise he would back away] is Felix. The other Prego cat chick is Flick. Her boy toy Jay, the one with the shark teeth. Alexandria aka moody chick is the one holding Fang's hand. And Flint is the guy with the epically funky green hair. Flick and Flint are siblings like Shut and me. Alexandria and Fang are together, Max and I are, Flint and Nudge are, Shut and [ barf] Felix are.'' Iggy said filling him in.

'' Moody chick? EXCUSE ME?''

'' Prego Cat chick and her boy toy? Really dumb bomb?''

'' At least my hairs an actual color!''

'' Very rude girl! AND BARF?'' I finally pitched in. A growl was set in my throat. I gulped it down, unlaced myself from Felix, and slapped my ignorant brother on the back of the head.

He just smirked. '' Have fun processing the skirt. Oh yeah and this little baby right here is going on you tube.'' Fang tapped the recorder. I went pale. ''Oh Helga's no.'' I growled. Fang shrugged and walked out. ''He won't I promise.'' Alexandria said. I smiled at her as she left. '' Felix, out.'' Mrs. M demanded. '' No sleeping in the same bed.'' She added with a warning glare. I rolled my eyes as Felix left. Flint, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Max, and Iggy followed. I was left alone with Flick and Jay.

'' I got this one.'' Jay said, gesturing to me. Flick smiled and nodded.

'' You got who for what?'' I asked. Jay smiled and sat down, patiently twiddling his thumbs. I took that as a waiting gesture and sat down to. Criss cross apple sauce. Ughh, nursery rhymes.

'' Shut, I have no clue how to start this.''

'' Flick already gave me the birds and bees so spare your breath.''

His face dropped. ''NOT that.'' He added. '' It's about Felix. I know you love him, but oh god lets make this short and simple. Don't do anything you know you shouldn't ok? Even with Felix.'' He asked. My face went pale. '' UHU! Notin till I got some bling!'' I made a face, and laughed my butt off. He laughed with me.

'' Jay, your the brother I never wanted. Now I have two.'' I added. His face beamed. ''Thanks little guurrll.'' He flashed me a sharky grin. I laughed.'' Thanks Shark boy. Or should I say Taylor Laughtener?'' I asked. He chuckled. ''How's Flick?'' I asked.

He gulped loudly. ''She's um fine. Wishes you would talk to her more.'' He said. I felt the unease prickle off his words. I took his hand in mine [so out of character for me i know]. '' But your not?'' I asked. He blew out one long, air filled breath. ''No, not really. I can't believe what I did to her.'' He said, his face low.

'' Jay, is she happy?'' I asked. ''As far as I know.'' He murmured. ''Then you've done your job. Everyone screws up, me for example. I screw up a lot.'' I added with a smile. He sighed.

'' Thanks Shut. Goodnight.'' He finally said. He walked over, swept a kiss on my forehead and was out the door. I whipped my ridicules grin off my face and crept into my bed. I curled in a ball, a pleasant warmth spilling inside me, spreading all through me. I drifted to sleep, with a horrid picture of a mini skirt on the mind. *shiver*


	18. Chapter 18

I opened my eyes and screamed.

'' Shhhhhh!'' Nudge hissed as she clamped a hand over my mouth. I relaxed, still shocked by the sight of Nudge towering over me holding, the accursed attire, a mini skirt. I opened my mouth to say something but her hand was quick to tighten.

'' Hush! Slip it on, hurry.'' She snapped. I glared at her. ''Nwoe!'' I growled. My tail twisted angrily around my leg. She smirked. Her big brown eyes got huge, and pleading. Damn bambie eyes!'' MWIPE ZWMAT LWPOROK OOFMF YOPOIIU FAKLCKIE BBAKLEV I BKIDWIOT IT OFFMDN!'' [ WHIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I BITE YOUR HAND OFF!]

Her big eyes widened, her shoulders slumped. I rolled my eyes and snatched the accursed jean mini skirt from her hands. She smiled brightly. ''I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth ok?'' She asked hesitantly. I just deepened my glare, my ears flicking back to my head, as a growl thundered in my throat.

Then her hand was off. She flipped my light on. I blinked as the light burnt my eyes. NOOO! NOW EVERYONE WILL KNOW IM A VAMPIRE CAT! [ Hahaha just kidding. You should have seen your face].

I slipped out of bed. ''The apocalypse is coming if I put that on you realize this right?'' I asked sarcastically.

'' That's my line!'' Max snapped from outside the door as she passed it.

I glanced at Nudge. ''You can leave now.'' I sighed. She shook her head. Her now tamed and very pretty curls shook. I glanced at the short little pink off the shoulder dress she had on. It didn't go any where near her knees. Her pink flip flops twisted on the floor.

'' Why not?'' I whined. I began to pout. First the skirt and now this... How much can I take?

Without warning she slipped over and within seconds had the stupid skirt on. I hissed as my long legs sprouted from the skirt. My pouting shoulders slumped. She pulled out a tube top. ''Oh hell no! I aint wearin that!'' I practically screamed. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet. I shifted in the tight fabric uneasily.

She came back out with a deep blue tank to, that would show my belly button, at the least.

I squirmed in her grasp as she swapped my shirts. I hissed as I tugged on the shirt. It wouldn't go over my belly button! OH FNICKING SCREW IT! I went limp, letting me be her plush doll she would dress up.

She sat me down and straitened my hair. I flicked my tail impatiently as it ran through my hair. She slipped mascara on my eyelashes and proclaimed me done. I was half horrified and half impressed by what a saw. The girl staring back at me wasn't _me. _

My hair was straitened and landed around my shoulders gracefully. A small blue hat concealed my ears. I huffed. Her thin figure was shown even more through the tight clothes. The clothes she wanted off.

'' Thanks Nudge.'' I mumbled only half heartedly. She smiled and swept from the room.

'' Whoo-whoo. You look hot kitten.''

A deep blush erupted on my cheeks as Felix stood in my doorway. ''Thanks.'' I said awkwardly, desperately pulling down the skirt. His face flashed as he walked over, catching my waist line in his hand. He looped a finger through the belt loop, like Iggy sometimes did to well, everyone.

He was so close. '' Back off Butterfly boy! You did this to me.'' I hissed and whined, noneffortly pushing him away. My ears flattened.

He chuckled. ''Aww kitten, but you look so cute!'' He cooed. I rolled my eyes again. ''Oh come on Shut. I'm excited. When the guys at the bar say whose your date I can literally say the hot cat in the skirt.'' He teased.

I rolled my head to his shoulder. ''You wouldn't dare!'' I mumbled. ''Oh but babes you and I both know I will and very well would. I have another surprise in store for you.'' He teased. I shook my head against his shoulder, letting most of myself rest against him. '' I'm already in a skirt, you can't do much more to me then that.'' I wanted to reach out and swallow the words right as I said them.

'' You know I can.'' He purred.

I leaned away and pulled our intertwined hands out the door. Iggy stared us down as he and Max caught up with us. I envied her short shorts and tank top. Nudge and I the only ones not wearing shorts.

'' You look nice.'' Flint said as he and Nudge walked up.

'' Thanks...''

'' Why thank you Flint!''

I rolled my eyes. If I don't stop rolling these things they'll fall out! ''So it's just us?'' I asked as Ally and Fang rolled in. '' Flick is well, yeah. Jay doesn't want to leave her alone. Angel and Gazzy are to young, to their disappointment, and Total is well a canine.'' Ally explained. I nodded. Felix grabbed my waist. We set off into the night.

It didn't take us long to get to the club. I read the title over and over as they concealed their wings. _Hook Up._

I shuddered. Nice name you got there. Who the heck came up with that? A random stripper off the street? She is getting paid to much... Felix clutched my hand in his. I did a mental head count. Fang, Alexandria, Max, Iggy, Felix, Nudge, and Flint. Were all here.

I leaned closer to Felix as we neared the entrance. ''Let us in.'' I spoke softly. The man straitened. ''Right this way.'' He motioned with his hand. I smiled and, with everyone in tow, walked in.

The first things that caught my attention, the flashing lights ad pounding beat of music. '' Stay with Fang and Ally. I'll be back!'' Felix smiled at me as he disappeared into the sea of pulsating and moving body's. The beat thumped inside my ears. The rhyme , willing my hips to move. I began to sway. My lips wordlessly mouthing the song.

Ally pressed up next to me as her and Fang began to dance. They moved as one. For every move she made, his was just as quick, just as ready. They were one body dancing. I smiled to myself and held my arms up as my hips swayed.

'' This song is to my kitten. Mrs. Company.''

I froze. That's my last name. I looked in horror at Felix, standing on the stage with the mike in his hand.

My eyes widened, turned into to plump coins. '' Oh hell.'' I whispered.

'' Because you live.''

'' Standing out in the rain with a heavy heart.'' My eyes shut to the sweet sound of his song. I sliced all of the embarrassment from me.

I tuned back in.

'' Because you live girl in my world, there's twice as many stars in the sky.'' I glanced at Iggy and Max.

'' Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help.'' I was barley catching the song now. Tuning in only to gaze at Felix, his soft lips singing to me. Then the song was over. My eyes stayed closed as Watcha say erupted on the speakers.

'' I love you Shut.'' He whispered in my ear. '' I love you.'' I said. He smiled as I pressed up against him, my body swaying with his. Our movements fluid, and soft. His hands tracing the sids of my waist. I took my finger and ran it along his cheek, now I'm toying with him. I lightly whipped my lips along his, pulling back just as quick. Oh yeah payback. He whimpered at my teasing.'' Stoy toying with me.'' He groaned. I smirked. ''I'm not toying with you baby I'm _playing _with you.'' My smile was seductive and enriching. Oh yeah definate payback. That's what you get for dropping me!

A terrible feeling lurched in my gut. Were being watched.

'' Felix.'' I whispered, alert as ever. ''Hmm?'' He purred into my ear. ''We're being watched.'' I whispered hoarsely. His eyes bolted open, as did mine. I casually scanned the room, straining to see passed the pulsating body's.

'' There.'' Max's voice was suddenly next to my, her eyes motioning to a table. I instantly knew who they were. Erasers, and they were here for us. I saw one reach for their belt. '' EVERY BODY DOWN NOW!'' I screeched. Max, Iggy, Nudge, Flint, Alex, Fang, Felix and I all dove for the floor.

Just in time for the bomb to go off, and us to all black out.


	19. Chapter 19

'' FELIX!'' I cried as I jolted up from the floor. I was in a small room. There was a bed, but I was on the floor? Oh real nice white coats! I slowley pushed myself up from the thick carpet, clutching the strands as I got up. A metal door [well more like a DOG door] glared me bloomed on the walls. The bed was white, almost like a couch.

Next to the bed was a small intable, with a light botled down to it. The switch lay near it, unused. I saw a figure on the bed, but didn't bother to see who it was. I silently prayed it was Felix.

A glass window, giante compared to most, was along the wall that faced the bed. I slowley and silently crep over to it, peering through the wall. Then a jolt of rememberance surged inside me.

Were not in a house, were not in a good place.

Were in the Academy.

In _my _old room.

I frose inside. My insincts telling me to run, hide, scream, do anything but stand there like an idiot. But I reeluctantly ignored them. I couldn't help it. I was petrified.

'' Igg.''

I spun around, glancing at the bed. ''MAX!'' I almost screamed. I raced to the bedside. Horrifed.

Dried blood stuck to her lips. Her arm was at a terrible angle. A large bruise had already spread over her entire cheek. And then I saw the chain.

Around her neck was a thick chain, connecting to the wall. I reached up to my neck, feeling one just like hers. The deadly metal screeched under my nails as I attempted to saw it to no extant.

'' Max.'' My fingers reached out to her, grasping her hand in mine. Her pulse beat faintly, my heart beat slowing to match hers. '' Shut.'' She murmered as she rolled around to me. '' Nice necklace. Iggy's going to be pissed when he sees it if I know what it was for. Whoa I must have drank last night. Funny I don't remember...'' Her voice trailed off as she looked at the room, and clutched her neck.

'' What?'' She gasped, clutching my hand tighter in hers. Her pulse sped up. Her wings slipped to her back, tense as hell.''Shh! They'll come in if were to loud. Max, were in the Academy. This is the room I was raised in.'' I hushedly explained. She clamped her eyes shut and softly banged her head against the wall.

'' Sh-'' She cursed. She slipped from the bed and stood next to me, her arms crossed over her chest like a pouting child.

I closed my eyes, and turned away from her. I don't want to explain the next part, I can barley handle _knowing _it. '' What arn't you telling me Shut?'' She asked.

I breathed in deep. ''When they figure out were up, they'll-'' I couldnt say it. I shook my head and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest and slowed my breathing.

'' They'll bring the ones we love, the Flock and the Gang into that, and they'll. They'll.''I shook my head. She sank next to me. ''They'll do what?'' She whispered. But she already knew the awnser. ''Kill or torture them untill we do what they want.'' I finally said.

Max stiffined next to me. Her entire body, tense. '' They did it to us when we were younger. They mostly used me. I was a tourture stick. Like Flick. But she's the oldest so you can assume.'' I said. Max nodded.

'' Was Iggy here? When you were younger?'' She asked. I shook my red hair, my ears dropping. ''I don't know.''

Max's eyes the one person I wanted to dig my teeth an d claws into, to taste the blood of walked into the mirror room. The one I wanted nothing more in my heart and soul to kill, slow and painfully.

''Kevin.'' I hissed. His eyes raked Max and I. '' Better stop those wondering eyes before I scratch them out!'' Max snarled. He smirked, I growled. ''Let us go!'' I screamed. '' It wont work in here.'' He smirked. I hissed, my tail curling up into a tight ball. '' It's a pleasure.'' He added. '' The pleasure is none of mine or Max's. Were not killing each other and WERE NOT killing our family.'' I growled. ''If you wont, then I will.''

I was shocked. He had never threatened to kill before. Not on his own that is. He always threatened pain, he knew I wouldnt let him hurt them. Even if it ment my life in return. This was a new form of torture for him. The door to the mirror room opened.

I stared in terror at Felix, and Iggy. I masked my horror, my eyes locking with Felix. ''Don't do it Shut! Dont kill them!'' Felix said. ''Max. Shut.'' Iggy whinned. Max's chain was pulled against the wall. Her body impacted with wall. A loud intense shriek peirced my ears. She frantically spread her wings, flapping them inch's away from the wall. If she couldnt hold she would in Felix's words, bebesmushed. ''NO!'' I cried. My body twisted to the struggling Max. Max. Iggy and Felix. Max. Iggy and Felix.

Max

Iggy and Felix

Iggy

Felix

Max

Family

I cant...

'' You can't do this. This is MURDER!'' I shreiked, pressing myself to choose who to save.

I made eye contact with Felix. I was sure we had the very same thought at the very same moment. '' Combust!'' I whispered under my breath. He nodded, glaring at the man.

'' You can have your brother, your boyfriend, or your coleader. What will it be?'' I loved them all. I couldn't choose. Felix and I looked at each other. I nodded my head. ''COMBUST!'' I screeched.

I dove for Max, covering her with my body. A loud boom broke the silence.


	20. Chapter 20

'' FELIX!'' I screeched, priying my body from Max's. She coughed, and stood up nexxt to me.

'' Shut!''

'' Max!''

'' Oh real nice! Call for your lover not your sister! I see how it is!''

'' Even in a life or death situation.''

Iggy shook his head as he and Felix raced over. Before I could even move, Felix had his arms wrapped around me holding me tight, loving embrace. I kissed his shoulder softly. I pressed my head into his shoulder briefly. I am the leader you know, I do have a job to do...

I pulled away from him, plugging my ears as Max screamed when Iggy put her wing bone back into place. Pain crossed his own face as if he had broken his wing himself. He stroaked her wing as she bit her shirt. '' You ok?'' I asked her. She nodded.

We ran from the room. ''Felix and Iggy, lead the way!'' I called to them. They nodded. We turned around a dark and murky gray walled hall. Nothing on the walls, just gray. This deffinatly is where I grew up. Then we passed a collage of pictures on the wall. '' Max, Iggy. Go on.'' I whispered. Max and Iggy exchanged looks, before bolting off. ''Is that us?'' He whispered. I nodded. It sure looked like us.

'' Felix. Thats us as kids!'' I gasped, gaxing at the pictures. My hands began to tremble. A woman smiling kindly into the picture, holding hands with two young children. Me. Iggy.

'' Felix. That my.'' Mother. It's my mom. She had deep red hair, like mine but managed to look cute. And pale blue eyes. Not blind, but the palest natural blue I had ever seen. I was on her left. A childish and stupid grin on my face. I barley had any hair. How old was I then? The one thing that hit me like a wall of bricks, I had my ears and a tail. Were my parents working with the academy? Or were they tricked. '' I have to find them.'' I whispered, grabbing the photo and shoving it in my old gray hoodie pocket.

'' I used to file for Kevin. Come on.'' Felix held out his hand and I took it. We ran until we came to a room called Files. Well isn't that obviouse.

I shoved the door open. ''SLEEP!'' I comanded, carefully placing a gaurd from my charm around Felix. All the workers dropped where they stood. A small, pounding head ache pulsated inside my head. I whisked it away. ''You grab that one I'll grab this one.'' I said. He nodded, pulled his wings back, and swept to the filing cabnit.

I frantically dove into the pages with my hands. One large one said DNA. I gripped it hard against my chest. ''Let's go. I got it.'' I whispered. Felix's face brightened. He ran over, clutched my clammy hand in his soft sweet one, and pulled me out.

_ Angel? _I thought despratly. The one time I want her in my brain she isn't!

_SHUT! _She replied.

_Tell Max and Iggy to meet us all by the pictures. _She must have obeyed me because she didn't reply. Felix and I ran to the pictures. I was filled to the brim with happiness as my Gang and the Flock ran to us. I ran to Ally, Flick, Flint, and Jay. I hugged them all, holding them close for a split second. I tucked the files near my side, still clutching them to me.

Then Flick went to the floor screaming.

Wet water was all over.

Fnicking crap.

'' FLICK!'' Jay and I screeched as we went down to her. She was tremballing, clutching her stomach. ''WHAT HAPPENED TO NINE MONTHS!'' Flint screamed. '' She's a panther!'' Ally explained, while franitcally waving her hands. Fang gripped her waist to his harder. Max and Iggy exchanged looks of oh crap. Nudge was calming Gazzy and Angel, well trying to.

'' It HURTS!'' Flick moaned. I tilted her head up. ''We need to get her to Mrs. M fast!'' Jay said. I nodded. ''Alex carry Flick. Max go with her! FLY FAST! DO NOT STOP! I do not care if a bird poops on you or it storms or anything DON'T STOP! Keep her awake! Felix, take the files. Iggy carry Jay. Gazzy, Angel, just chill ok? Nudge, explain to Angel. Fang carry me and everyone just try to STAY CALM!'' I fraintically ordered. Felix snatched the files, Alex and Max scooped the crying Flick off the floor, and Fang grabbed my waist. I peered at the little sky light. '' Flint.'' I said. A jud of earth bolted up, crashing agaisnt the glass. A piece of glass sliced into my arm, but I ignored it.

Max and Alex buzzed past us. They left me thinking, what is were not there in time? Will she be ok? We'll Flick I hope you picked out names.


	21. Chapter 21

I was curled into a tight ball. My head on Felix's chest, my knees brought up to my chest. I tightened as I heard another scream and whimpered slightly. '' She'll be ok.'' Ally reashured me. But I wasn't reasured. What if it goes wrong? What if she's hurt?

I tried to take my mind off of the screaming Flick and watched the people around me. Ally and Nudge were playing a game with Gazzy and Angel on the floor, obviously letting them win. Fang, Iggy, and Max were on the other plain mocha couch. Jay and Flint were upstairs, where I should be. I can't help Flick from down here.

I shifted, making a move to get up, but Felix held me tight against his chest. ''You can't help her Shut.'' He said. I moaned.

'' Here, let's read-'' I stopped him. My eyes widend in a no. I hoped no one else had heard. '' SHUT GET IN HERE!'' Jay shouted. I bolted from my seat, taking the stepps four at a time.

My heart was pounding throught my entire body as I entered Flicks room. She laid on the bed, blood around her thighs and stomach. Her breaths were sharp, uneaven. She held a small lump of pink blanket in her arms. All four of them looked exsauhsted. Even Mrs. M. ''Hey.'' Flick murmered softly as I walked over to Jay's side of the bed. His brow was blanketed in sweat a small ghost of a smile on his lips. Flint was still clutching his sisters hand, keeping it from tremballing.

'' Shut, meet your god daughter. This is Trudence. Trudence this is auntie Shut.'' Flick rasped as Jay made room for me. I smiled into Flick's eyes. '' What is she?'' I asked. '' Shark. Like her father.'' She replied with a grin. Jay grinned proudly, but his was killed by Flint's glare.

I saw the gills on Trudence's neck and smilled bigger. Trudence was beautiful. She had light brown hair, with for what I could see for there wasn't much hair, natural streaks of blonde glistening through her hair. Her eyes were open, staring at me. Both were a light shade of violet, but the left eye had a long, plump strike of blue. A long line cutting strait through her violet, through her pupil, and to the other side4 of her eye. She was beautiful.

'' She's perfect.'' I gasped. Flint and Jay's smile widened. ''Here.'' She handed the babay to me. I held the small body in my arms, cradeling her against my chest. ''Maybe I do want kids.''

''NO!'' All four shouted at once. '' Not now.'' I added. They relaxed, but Mrs.M just barley.

'' I love you.'' Jay murmered to Flick. ''Love... You...'' She started gasping, clutching her chest. ''Oh no! Shut get the baby out of here. Send up Iggy!'' Mrs. M gasped. I was at war with myself. Flick looked at me, pale and thin as a ghost. I saw the doubt flickering in her eyes. I screeched and ran down the steps, holding the babay tight so she wouldnt get hurt.

''IGGY!'' I screeched. Iggy and Max bolted in. ''Max take thwe baby! They nweed nwyou upstairs!'' The words stumbled out of my mouth. I was barley able to understand myself. ''Whats wrong?'' Nudge asked as Max and I walked in. I shook my head.

_ Flick think's shes going to die. _

I froze. ''What Angel?'' I asked. She nodded. My eyes widened in terror. I raced back upthe stairs, my feet only hitting ground three times. I burst through the door.

'' Whats wrong?'' I asked. ''She lost alot of blood.'' Iggy barley managed to croak. Jay and Flint's faces were ghostly white, but Flick looked worst of all. Her usually tanned skin was snow white, whiter then snow. Her eyes shut, her chest barley rising and falling.

'' We need blood. Sh- she's O negative. Is anyone in the flock O negative? Can we even give her bird blood?'' Mrs. M asked. Iggy shook his head no. Flint and Jay's heads shot up. I'm O negative.

'' I am Mrs. M! Give her my blood.''

I was sat down. Everything happened in a quick blur. My blood was taken, and I was pushed out the room. I staggered back, my eyes dropping and my head throbbing. I scooted on my butt down to the floor my pulse vibrating against the wall, barley.

'' She could die!''

'' So could Flick!''

'' I don't care as much about your sister as my own!''

''I'm killing you if she's hurt. ''

''Shut we need more blood.'' Iggy said softly. He drew more.

My entire body seemed to become frail, and glass. I felt like one, by one, by one, my insides were falling, crashing and burning. illing me. A dull burn flowered in my head. My head rolled my body went limp. ''SHUT!'' He called to me. But I was already in vodo land.

My

Eyes

Shut

I

felt

cold

And I

Felt

dead


	22. Chapter 22

A baby cried.

A girl whimpered.

I was breathing.

I

Was

Alive

I

Was

Awake

I gasped as the sudden feeling of wake pounded at my insides, pulling me back to present time. I opened my eyes. '' Alexandria.'' I moaned, her face being the first one I saw. Her eyes widend. ''Shut!'' She wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me. I held to her, not wanting to fall ever again.

I softly stroaked her hair. She pulled away from me, the joy on her face obviouse to me. ''I got worried. They took alot of blood.'' She whimpered. ''It wasn't that bad.'' I lied, shrugging like almost dieing was no biggie. She smiled. '' Can you help me back to my room? I don't want to wake Flick and Jay.'' I said. She nodded, helping me up from my floor palet.

I stumbled alongside her, allowing her to take most of my weight. I felt drained, but thankful. So thankful. We stumbled into my room, she softly ripped my covers back and eased me in. I brought the covers to my chest, and sat upagainbst the wooden back board.

'' I'll get Felix.'' She smiled, and left the room. Sudden waves of sadness lapped inside me, but were evaporated as Felix smiled at me through the doorway. ''How's my kitten?'' He asked. I purred. He walked over, slipped his arm around my waist, and scoote in next to me.

I nuzzed his neck, feeling the warmth of his body next to me. Keeping me here. '' What happened after I blanked out?'' I murmered into his neck. Dang he smelt good. And no don't be stupid and ask if he smells like fish of chicken. I'm not that much of a cat!

I hope...

He didn;t awnser. He looked down at me, softley and lovingly. I felt pleasure spill inside me, just from his loving look.

'' Shutterex if you ever scare me like that again.'' He shook his head. I took my chance, and kissed his lips. They were warm and soft against mine. I felt the heat all through me. The warmth and happiness one boys lips bring me is just so so so wanna insert word here? I'm so at loss. My brain had practically melted away. I probably couldnt say anything close to a actual sentance at all.

I smiled at him and sat back. He blinked a few times. '' And without a sarcastic remark? Are you sure your the real Shut?'' He asked. I slugged his arm, a bit harder than intended.

He flinched and rubbed his arm. ''Yep your Shut.'' He added a grin. I giggled. How out of character can I get?

**Allie and Sarah- Oh darling you have no idea... I've got soo much more in store for you. MWAHAHAHA! SARAH PUT DOWN THE CHOCOLATE! Ok while I get her away from the chocolate, my pretties read on...**

His lips were on me again. I almost smiled again. It was over just as quick as it started.

We laid there in silence. '' Hey Felix did you really mean those things you said?'' I asked. ''Of course I did. Even Fang singing a stupid love song at the reception.'' He smirked. I rolled my eyes. He pulled out the files. My breath cought in my throat.

'' Felix I'm scared. What if my mother was some druggie that didn't want me? What if that picture was fake?'' I asked. ''Why don't we check that then?'' He asked. I breathed deep and nodded.

He opened the file's. A picture of Flick and Flint were shown, younger then now of course. It was clipped on to a medical report. I read over it.

'' Their parents are dead. Killed in a bombing. They were orphanes.'' I whispered. I felt Felix's hot breath on my neck as he read. My eyes dropped, poor Flick and Flint. Do I dare tell them?

'' Lets read on.'' I whispered, placing the report behind all the papers. I flipped to Felix's. His boddy tightened next to mine. My brows knitted in concern. I read.

'' She's alive.''

'' You were kidnapped from your bed, as a child. Your parents couldnt find you. Felix, you were normal!'' I gasped. His eyes widened. '' I can find them.'' He said. My eyes dropped. ''But not if it means leaving you.'' He added. I smiled. He took the page and put it at the end of the pile of papers in our hands. I leaned back on him more as I flipped through the pages.

'' Oh look it's Jay's!'' I gasped, pulling the picture of him out. '' His dad's a famus surfer and his mom's a lucky fangirl. She sold him to the Academy.'' Felix said. My eyes widened. She sold him? A terrible churning feeling rolled in my stomach.

I quickly tossed the paper back, scanning Alexandiras. '' Her mom's a singer who was raped. Also sold.'' I sighed. My stomach churned faster, I wanted to throw up.

I turned the page.

Me and Iggy.

Then just me.

Salked and stolen

Children of King and Queen Company.

I'm a princess!

Uhuo


End file.
